


PWP – avagy ki a legmardekárosabb?

by SilverKasei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKasei/pseuds/SilverKasei
Summary: Harry Potter+Bill Weasley+Perselus Piton „párosítású” novella, de nem threesome, és még csak nem is pwp. A cím a Potter-Weasley-Piton trióra vonatkozik, és alapjában véve Snarry, csak épp nem a megszokott felállásban.Adott egy túlságosan is kíváncsi ikerpár, egy titkolózó báty, egy ravasz bájitalmester, egy titokban szervezkedő barátnő, egy vicces kedvű igazgató, egy igencsak pletykás szellem és egy magánnyomozóvá avanzsált Harry Potter… akik közül egyik sem olyan ártatlan, mint amilyennek mutatja magát.Fred és George már hosszú hónapok óta kémkedik legidősebb bátyjuk után, de mivel képtelenek kideríteni, mit titkol előlük Bill, úgy döntenek, drasztikusabb lépéseket tesznek a rejtély megfejtése érdekében. A segítség Harry személyében érkezik, aki viszont úgy gondolja, ideje lerónia a tartozását a fiúk felé, csakhogy a dolgok sosem mennek olyan egyszerűen, mikor a Kis Túlélő is jelen van. Egy felrobbant bájital olyan galibát idéz elő, amelyre senki sem számít… de vajon tényleg minden a véletlen műve? – Amikor a ravaszság nem ismer határokat.





	1. PWP – avagy ki a legmardekárosabb?

**Author's Note:**

> Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illeti.
> 
> A történetet bétázta: Snapefan
> 
> Viccesnek szánt, komolytalan kis történet 2012-ből.

Harry feszengve üldögélt a kényelmetlen kartondobozok egyikén, amik a Weasley ikrek szobájában sorakoztak felhalmozva, és amelyekre még emlékezett, hogy mindenféle, kísérleti fázisban ragadt Varázsvicc terméket tartalmaztak. Az ilyesmikkel való találkozás kimenetele mindig kétséges volt – Hermione például szép kis monoklival gazdagodott tavaly nyáron egy ártatlannak tűnő távcső által –, így Harry próbált semmihez sem hozzányúlni, ami nem bizonyult egy könnyen kivitelezhető feladatnak, lévén, hogy a szoba most elég zsúfolt hatást keltett a közepén felállított rozoga asztalka, üst és különféle bájitalos kellékek miatt. Mivel Harry hozzáértése a tavalyi év óta nem sokat változott bájitaltan terén, így nem sok teendője akadt, azon kívül, hogy az események csendes megfigyelőjeként érdeklődve hallgassa a két fiú egymásnak adott instrukcióit.  
  
Fred és George homlokán mély ráncok keletkeztek, ahogy erősen összpontosítva a fortyogó főzet fölé hajoltak, hogy az utolsó alapanyagot is beleöntsék a különleges bájitalba, amelyről Harry még csak azt sem tudta, pontosan mire is fog szolgálni. Az ikrek ugyanis kellő diszkrécióval kezelték ezt a kísérletet, így feleslegesnek érezte megkérdezni őket erről, elég volt az a tudat, hogy mindez a „Nagy Terv” része, amellyel a fiúk óhajtották kideríteni a Bill bátyjuk körüli rejtélyt.  
  
Valójában elég kockázatosnak tűnt, hogy vakon, mindenféle kérdés nélkül belement abba, hogy segít a két fiúnak, de úgy érezte, valahol kötelessége így tenni. Igenis tartozott az ikreknek ezzel – még akkor is, ha Fred és George váltig állították, hogy semmi ellenszolgáltatást nem várnak tőle. De Harry szerette volna kifejezni nekik a háláját, hiszen csakis az ő érdemüknek érezte, hogy a nyáron mindössze egyetlen napig kellett Dursley-éknél senyvednie, mivel másnap már az Odúban hajthatta álomra a fejét. Márpedig egy ilyet nem lehetett egy egyszerű köszönömmel elintézni.  
  
Jóllehet, azóta sem sikerült a két fiúból kiszednie, hogyan is tudták rábeszélni Dumbledore professzort erre a nagylelkű lépésre, már akkor megfogadta, hogy a legelső adandó alkalommal viszonozza nekik a szívességet. Az pedig, hogy erre egészen pontosan több mint fél évet kellett várnia, nem számított, csakis a szándék volt fontos.  
  
– Mit gondolsz, Fred, elég lesz bele ennyi? – tette fel a kérdést George, miközben a fény felé tartva, összehúzott szemmel vizsgálta meg a kis fiola tartalmát.  
  
Ikertestvére elgondolkozva pillantott rá, tekintete az üvegcse és az üst között ingázott, de aztán szája ravasz mosolyra húzódott. Harrynek cseppet sem tetszett a kérdés bizonytalan hangsúlya, ami kissé megerősítette a benne növekvő kételyt.  
  
– Tegyél bele még egy kicsit, George. Hadd legyen tökéletes. – George pedig engedelmeskedett, és újabb háromcseppnyit adagolt a már fortyogó bájitalhoz. Harry a nyakát nyújtogatva pislogott, és a jobb rálátás ügyében jobbra mozdult, míg a főzet éppen ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy felizzon, ami meghátrálásra késztette az ikreket. Mielőtt azonban Harryt akárcsak megkörnyékezhette volna a pánik, az izzás abbamaradt, az immáron sötétkékké változott folyadék pedig víg bugyborékolásba kezdett. – Még húsz perc, és elkészül – vigyorgott elégedetten Fred, miközben Harry halkan kifújta az eddig bent tartott levegőt.  
  
– Biztos, hogy tudjátok, mit csináltok? – kérdezte vonakodva, és remélte, hogy az ikrek nem sértődnek meg a bizalmatlansága láttán. A világért se akarta megbántani őket – elvégre ő vállalkozott önként, bár még mindig nem tudta, hogy mire –, de ideje volt annak, hogy némiképp hangot adjon aggályainak.  
  
– Ne aggódj, Harry, mi pontosan tudjuk, mit csinálunk – legyintett George.  
  
– Bízz bennünk – kacsintottak rá lehetetlenül egyszerre, majd tekintetüket visszafordították az üstben rotyogó főzetre. Harry fenntartásait azonban ez nem tudta semmissé tenni, ennek dacára viszont igyekezett mégsem tudomást venni arról a bizonyos rossz előérzetről.  
  
Fred és George szinte teljesen tükörképei voltak egymásnak, ahogyan mindketten megtámaszkodtak a főzőcskézésnek helyet adó rozoga kis asztalban; szemüket pedig innentől kezdve le sem vették az üst tartalmáról. Pár perc elteltével Harry úgy döntött, közelebb merészkedik. A főzet nem tűnt különlegesnek, pontosan ugyanolyan undorító trutyi volt – mind színre, mind szagra –, mint azok, amelyeket Piton órájára kellett elkészíteniük a diákoknak, és Harry nagyon remélte, hogy kivételes módon ezt nem meginni kell majd.  
  
A megfigyelés nem bizonyult túlságosan izgalmas tevékenységnek, mígnem úgy negyed óra elteltével a bájital színe ismét változásnak nem indult. A kékből először halványlila lett, az átmenet közben kissé még be is sűrűsödött, végül nem sokkal később bíborvörössé színeződött. A bugyborékolás aztán akkor sem szűnt meg, mikor Fred lekapcsolta az üst alatt a lángot, a fiúk elégedett vigyora pedig jelezte Harrynek, hogy a főzet sikeresen elkészült.  
  
– Már csak pár perc – jelentette be az egyik iker büszkeségtől dagadó kebellel –, és gratulálhatunk magunknak a nagyszerű munkához.  
  
– Innentől már csakis rajtad múlik minden, Harry – folytatta a másik –, és… – Befejezni azonban már esélye sem volt, mivel hirtelen váratlan események sokasága történt.  
  
A bájital bugyogása egyszeriben teljesen megszűnt, és Harrynek – látva az ikrek zavart ábrázatát – kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy ennek nem szabadna megtörténnie.  
  
– Ajaj…  
  
A két fiú igen elmés megfogalmazása a bajra, mindhármukat ösztönös hátrálásra késztette.  
  
– Fred, George?  
  
A vészterhes csend semmi jóval nem kecsegtetett, és bár az ikrek tanácstalanul néztek hol egymásra, hol a főzetre, Harry most már biztosra vehette, hogy a balsejtelmének nagyon is megvolt az alapja. Ezt pedig mi sem támaszthatta volna jobban alá, minthogy a sokáig békésen bugyogó, majd hirtelen elcsendesült főzet egyszeriben hangos sípolásba kezdett, míg nem sokkal ezután úgy tűnt, kezd kicsivé válni számára az ősrégi ónüst.  
  
– Fred, azt hiszem mégiscsak elrontottunk valamit – nyögte George a felfújt módjára dagadó bájitalra pillantva.  
  
A három fiú most már határozottan igyekezett minél távolabb kerülni a nem túl bizalomgerjesztő főzettől; Harry majdnem fel is bukott a rojtos szőnyegben. Fred épp válaszra nyitott a száját, mikor ebben a pillanatban nagy hanggal kicsapódott a szobaajtó, még inkább megriasztva ezzel mindhármukat.  
  
– Ti meg mi az ördögöt csináltok itt? – Az ingerült hangú kérdés az ikrek legidősebb bátyjától érkezett, akit nagy valószínűséggel a hangos sípolás késztetett arra, hogy utánajárjon, miben mesterkednek legkomiszabb öccsei.  
  
Bill bosszús tekintete végigszántott mind a három fiún, majd megpihent a szoba közepén elhelyezett üstön. A sűrű, bíborvörös folyadék ekkor érte el az edény peremét, Bill szeme pedig elkerekedett, mikor rájött, mi készül. A legidősebb Weasley fivérnek már csak annyi ideje maradt, hogy becsapja maga mögött az ajtót, mielőtt a bájital fülsiketítő robajjal felrobbant. Harry még látni vélte, hogy valamiféle fényesség teríti be őket, miképpen az üst vulkán módjára kiontotta magából a főzetet, de aztán minden elsötétült előtte.

***

Harry füle iszonyatosan sípolt, a szeme előtt karikák táncoltak, míg a feje majd’ szétrepedt a fájdalomtól. A kemény fapadló a vastag, rongyos szőnyeg ellenére sem volt kényelmes, de kellett pár másodperc, mire felfogta, mégis miért fekszik ő egyáltalán a földön, és mi lehet a kellemetlen tünetek kiváltója. Mikor eszébe jutott az ikrek elrontott bájitala, majd a robbanás, hirtelen fel akart ülni, hogy megnézze, nem sebesült-e meg Fred és George, de amint megmozdult, azonnal vissza is hanyatlott. Harry feje nyekkenve koppant a padlón, mire ő fájdalmasan felszisszent.  
  
– Au.  
  
Valahonnan nem messze, szintén mocorgást és neszezést hallott, amit jó jelnek vélt, ugyanakkor nem tudott megbarátkozni azzal a különös érzéssel, ami egyre inkább hatalmába kerítette. Jobbára az esésre fogta, és bőszen remélte, hogy ez így is van.  
  
Harry néhány másodperc után ismét megpróbálkozott azzal, hogy a könyökére támaszkodva felüljön, ám ezúttal sokkal lassabban tette, ennek ellenére minden egyes mozdulatot szokatlanul megerőltetőnek érzett. A karját nehezebb volt megemelnie, a feje is valahogy furán zsongott a fájdalom mellett, és mintha nem is a saját súlyát érezte volna, hanem egy lényegesen nagyobb, magasabb testét. A sajgás a tarkójában némiképp csökkent, de mikor odanyúlt, hogy megdörzsölje a fájdalmas dudort, keze több maréknyi, lehetetlenül hosszúnak tűnő hajba gubancolódott.  
  
– Mi a… – nyitotta ki a szemét értetlenkedve, de végigmondani nem tudta, mert ahogy felnézett, az egyik legmeglepőbb látvány tárult elé. A száját elhagyó idegen, mély hang már csak hab volt a tortán, és mikor csodálkozva hátrakapta a fejét, az újfent nagyot koppant a padlón. Harry mérgében és fájdalmában szemezgetett egy sort Vernon bácsi szitokszókészletéből, amit a foga között szűrve mormolt maga elé, miközben szorosan összezárt szemmel feküdt egy pillanatig. Aztán nagy levegőt vett, majd résnyire nyitotta szemét, de a látvány hatására ismét gyorsan becsukta. A műveletet újra és újra megismételte, de minden alkalommal, mikor felpillantott, a kép nemhogy halványodni nem akart, de még élesebben körvonalazódott ki előtte.  
  
– Jól érzed magad, Harry? – érkezett az aggodalmas kérdés, mire Harry nemlegesen megrázta a fejét. Nem, cseppet sem érezte jól magát! Hogyan is gondolhatta volna bárki, hogy jól érezze magát?! Ez abszurd volt! – Megütötted magad? – Harry most bólogatott, és azon gondolkodott, hogy mennyi az esélye annak, hogy csak hallucinál vagy álmodik. Bár egyik eshetőség sem tetszett neki, volt egy halvány sejtése arról, hogy nincs is akkora szerencséje, hogy ez csak egy rossz álom legyen.  
  
Mivel Bill továbbra is nyugtalan pillantásokkal méregette, Harry végül nagy levegőt vett, és legyőzve a gravitáció húzóerejét, minden erejét összeszedve felült. A teste még mindig sokkal nehezebbnek bizonyult, bár a végzetes ráeszmélés, hogy miért is lehetséges ez, most elemi erővel sújtott le rá. Hogy késleltesse az ezen való töprengést, inkább óvatosan körbenézett: az ikrek régi szobája szabályszerűen romokban hevert. A bútorokat feldöntötte a robbanás, a jobb napokat látott üst szétrepedten ásítozott, míg a bíborvörös bájital maradéka lustán csöpögött a rozoga asztalka maradványaira. Az egész helyiséget beborította a főzet; az ikrek, Bill és ő maga is kapott a varázsfolyadékból. Először nem értette, hogy ekkora hangzavarra hogyhogy nem csődült ide az egész Weasley família, mígnem rájött, hogy Bill nagy valószínűséggel erős hangszigetelő-bűbájt alkalmazhatott.  
  
Úgy tűnt, sem Frednek, sem George-nak nem esett semmi baja, leszámítva, hogy a vörös trutyi szinte teljesen befedte őket. A két fiú értetlenül meredt hol egymásra, hol rájuk, és bár csodálkozó tekintetük bebizonyította Harrynek, hogy nem szándékos cselekedet volt ez a részükről, a megbánás egy cseppnyi jelét sem látta rajtuk. Az ikrek úgy fél percig elgondolkodva méregették egymást, mígnem egyikük vidáman fel nem kiáltott.  
  
– Fred?!  
  
– George?!  
  
– Nahát, testet cseréltünk! – ámultak el.  
  
Harry becsukta a szemét, mélyen beszívta a levegőt, és ebben a pillanatban nem akart tudomást venni semmiről sem. Hallotta, ahogy mellette Bill felnyög – Harry különbejáratú hangján –, de az ikrek nevetése és lelkesedése elnyomta bátyjuk halk szitkozódását.  
  
– Tök egyformák vagyunk! – lelkendezett a George testében feszítő Fred, és Harry majdnem kényszeredetten felkacagott a képtelen helyzeten. Neki ugyan nem tűnt fel sok abból, hogy a két fiú teste kicserélődött volna, de ha ők mondták, hát elhitte. A másik kettő egyre féktelenebb örömét végül egy túlságosan is ismerősen csengő hang szakította félbe.  
  
– Elég legyen ebből! Itt az ideje, hogy magyarázatot adjatok arra, mit műveltetek már megint?! – szólt rájuk Bill, akinek hangjából kihallatszott a bosszúság. Harry ekkor nyitotta ki csak a szemét újra, hogy immáron ténylegesen is szembenézzen a valósággal. Az ikrek időközben talpra kecmeregtek, és egymást vizslatva álltak a szoba egyik sarkában, míg Harry saját teste ott tornyosult őmellette. Csakhogy jelen pillanatban nem ő rendelkezett vele, hanem Bill. – Jól vagy, Harry? – érdeklődött a fiatal férfi, és Harry ismét kényszert érzett arra, hogy visszadőljön a kemény padlóra, de ezúttal erőt vett magán.  
  
– Azt hiszem, igen – válaszolta némileg bizonytalanul, és szokatlanul mély hangon. A test, amiben jelenleg létezett, Billé volt, és egyáltalán nem mindennapi érzést keltett ez benne. Nehéznek érezte magát, a hosszú haj csiklandozta a nyakát, ráadásul még mindig kótyagos volt a feje az eséstől. Ám ami mégis a legnagyobb furcsaságot okozta neki, az a saját teste volt, amivel jelenleg Bill rendelkezett. Még sosem látta saját magát kívülről úgy, hogy abban egy teljesen más személy lapult. Maga a gondolat is képtelennek tűnt.  
  
– Szóval? – fordult Bill az ikrek felé. Láthatóan őket cseppet sem zavarta meg a testcsere. – Magyarázatot, most azonnal! – mordult rájuk a fiatal férfi, ő pedig szégyenkezve állapította meg, hogy nem tűnik túl félelmetesnek. Harry több, mint fél fejjel volt alacsonyabb az átoktörőnél, a hangja sem volt annyira mély, és bár a szeme szikrákat hányt, ha bedühödött, a kamaszos vonásai még mindig nem érhettek fel egy felnőtt férfi haragos arckifejezéséhez. Bill a saját testében valószínűleg tényleg nagyobb hatást tudna gyakorolni, de így… Ennek ellenére, valamilyen különös oknál fogva mégis elérte, hogy az ikrek abbahagyják a vigyorgást, és rá figyeljenek.  
  
– Valamit elronthattunk… – morfondírozott az egyikük a homlokát ráncolva.  
  
– Talán mégiscsak soknak bizonyult az a hat csepp… – bólogatott a másik, hasonló arckifejezéssel.  
  
– Vagy elnéztük az időt…  
  
–… esetleg a keverés iránya nem volt megfelelő… – találgattak.  
  
– Megadódik az ilyen, nem kell mellre szívni – legyintett derűsen George, Fred egyetértő bólogatásától kísérve.  
  
– Megadódik… hát persze… – emelete kezét az arcához Bill, és beletörődő fásultsággal dörgölte meg a szemét. Az ikrek figyelmen kívül hagyták bátyjuk szarkasztikusan elmotyogott költői kérdését, mely az életkorukra vonatkozott, de Harry magában azért megállapította, hogy Fred és George még ennyi idősen is képesek voltak arra, hogy gyermeki ártatlansággal viszonyuljanak a félresikerült kísérleteikhez. Úgy tűnt, a fiatalember is hasonlóan gondolkodhatott. – Na és azt szabad tudni, hogy mégis mi az ördögöt akartatok kotyvasztani? – A fiatal férfi hangja most már sztoikus nyugalommal csengett, és bár még mindig kissé bosszúsnak látszott, úgy tűnt, semmi értelmét nem látja a kiabálásnak.  
  
Harry azonban a kérdésre szégyenkezve elpirult; belegondolni sem akart, milyen reakciót fog kiváltani Billből az igazság. Mivel ő maga is összejátszott az ikrekkel, igyekezett nem túl feltűnően kisebbre húzni magát.  
  
– Csak egy új, kísérleti Weasley Varázsvicc termék lett volna – felelte szemrebbenés nélkül a Fred bőrébe bújt George. A hazugság nyilvánvaló volt Harry számára, de úgy tűnt, Bill pontosan erre számított. A fiatalember mélyet sóhajtott, majd ideges járkálásba kezdett a szoba romjai fölött, míg Harry tanácstalanul pillantott Fred és George irányába.  


***

Valaki más alakját Százfűlé-főzet hatására önként felvenni, egy dolog. Meglátni múltbéli önmagadat az időnyerőnek hála, egy másik, míg valakinek a testébe szó szerint belekerülni, egy harmadik. Na de tudni, hogy a testedet jelen pillanatban egy teljesen más személy birtokolja, használja, és ki tudja, még miket tesz vele, na, az már kicsit sok.  
  
Harry újfent mélyet sóhajtott, miközben közömbös arccal kémlelt körbe – immáron sokadszorra – Bill Odúbéli szobájában, s mindeközben bőszen igyekezett elvonatkoztatni a fent említett ténytől. Még a gondolatba is beleborzongott, bár önmaga sem értette igazán, hogy mégis miért érinti ennyire kellemetlenül a kialakult helyzet. Nyilvánvalóan nem volt még ilyen szituációban, habár a mágikus világba való bekerülése óta sok meglepetés érte már, ez tényleg azok közé a dolgok közé tartozott, amit sosem hitt, hogy megtörténhet. Ugyanakkor volt némi lelkiismeret-furdalása is, de leginkább talán mégis az aggasztotta, hogy milyen kimenetele lesz ennek az ügynek.  
  
Semmi esetre sem akart visszaélni a Weasley szülők jóhiszeműségével – hiszen nyár óta szinte már otthonaként szolgált az Odú –, és Bill bizalmát sem szerette volna eljátszani, de legkevésbé azt kívánta, hogy Dumbledore tudomására jusson az eset.  
  
Merthogy Bill, miután kellőképpen átrágta magát a fennálló, képtelen helyzeten, arra a döntésre jutott, hogy mindössze pár óra haladékot ad az ikreknek az ellenszer kidolgozására, máskülönben mindannyian mehetnek Dumbledore – és feltételezhetően Piton – elé, hogy az ő segítségét kérjék az ügyben. Fred és George arcán ritkán látott aggodalom suhant át, Harry gyomra pedig görcsbe rándult az idegességtől az igazgató – de még inkább a bájitalmester ki nem mondott – neve hallatán.  
  
Az ikrek szerencsére egy percig sem akarták halogatni a dolgot, így azon mód nekiálltak a kísérletezésnek, miután Harry közreműködésével aránylag eltakarították a romokat. Harry szeretett volna a két fiúnak segédkezni, de Bill biztonságosabbnak vélte, ha inkább elvonultan várakoznak. Ezt az ötletet sajnos Mrs. Weasley meghiúsította, mikor lehívta a Harry testében raboskodó Billt a konyhába. Így hát ő maga nem tehetett mást, mint egyedül tétlenkedett az átoktörő szobájában.  
  
Ám ahogy telt az idő, úgy kezdett el egyre jobban unatkozni. Ha nem tartott volna attól, hogy lelepleződik, szívesen lemerészkedett volna ő is a konyhába Ronhoz és Billhez, ám nem tartotta túl valószínűnek, hogy a fiatal férfi ilyen tettre vetemedne.  
  
Billnek mostanában ugyanis meglehetősen titokzatos tevékenységei voltak. Egyrészt, a nap nagy részét munkával töltötte, másrészt, ha a hétvége révén mégis az Odúban tartózkodott, akkor is az apjával és az éppen aktuálisan felbukkanó Rendtagokkal időzött, csakhogy aztán esténként rejtélyes módon felszívódjon. A gondolat hatására Harry gyomra ismét görcsbe rándult, mert ez eszébe juttatta, hogy miért is ül ő most itt egy idegen testben.  
  
Az egész akkortájt kezdődött, mikor Bill nyár vége felé rendszeresítette a rejtélyes hétvégi programot, holott mindenki pontosan tisztában volt vele, hogy már rég elváltak útjai Fleurrel. Harry ugyan cseppet sem találta különösnek, hogy egy fiatal, egyedülálló férfi eljár esténként, ám az ikrek és Ron teljesen telebeszélték a fejét, hogy ez akkor is szokatlan tett testvérük részéről. Ehhez még hozzájárult Mrs. Weasley aggodalmaskodása is, aki jobb szerette volna legidősebb fiát sűrűbben itthon látni, így Fred és George természetesen nem is hagyta annyiban a dolgokat. Ezzel persze rendre kivívták bátyjuk rosszallását, valahányszor a fiúk lebuktak a leskelődésben, ám nem is ők lettek volna, ha ilyen könnyedén feladják. Így aztán Harry és Ron már úgy érkezett meg a tavaszi szünetre az Odúba, hogy az ikreknek „kimondhatatlanul fenomenális” terve volt arra vonatkozóan, hogyan is derítsék ki a nagy rejtélyt.  
  
Harrynek már az első pillanattól kezdve voltak ugyan fenntartásai, de már megtanulta, hogy ha Fred és Geroge elhatároznak valamit, akkor azt véghez is viszik, nem számolva a lehetséges következményekkel sem. Teljességgel felesleges lett volna bármit is mondania, helyette viszont esélyt látott arra, hogy végre törlessze a két fiú felé az adósságát. Természetesen esze ágában sem volt Bill után kémkedni, de most, hogy így jobban belegondolt, tulajdonképpen ez lett a dolog kimenetele.  
  
Pedig ő csak egy kis időt akart nyerni, mielőtt elkerülhetetlenül is belefulladt volna a Piton által feladott bájitaltan dolgozatba…

***

 _– Ti meg miben sántikáltok már megint? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Hermione, ahogy gyanakvóan pillantott az egyik ikerről a másikra. Tekintete szinte keresztüldöfte a két fiút, és Harry ismerte már annyira lányt, hogy tudta, Hermione csínyt sejtő radarjai működésbe léptek.  
  
– Mi sosem sántikálunk, Hermione – válaszolták tökéletesen egyszerre.  
  
– Néha sétálunk…  
  
– …máskor szaladunk…  
  
– …van, amikor csak baktatunk…  
  
– …míg máskor rohanunk…  
  
– Jó-jó – tett hessegető mozdulatot a lány, miközben Harry csak jót vigyorgott a két fiú válaszán. – Pontosan tudjátok, mire gondoltam – váltott szigorúbb hangnemre, majd vészjósló hangon folytatta: – De ha megint a bátyátok után kémkedtek… – figyelmeztette őket.  
  
– Lám csak, George, a prefektus kisasszony még az iskolai szünetben sem hagy fel bosszantó szokásával, és mindenki után szaglászik – vágott a szavába Fred, és mielőtt Hermione felháborodottan tiltakozhatott volna, a fiú gyorsan folytatta. – Dehogy kémkedünk mi senki után, kedves Ms. Granger. Van jobb dolgunk is, minthogy Bill rejtélyes eltűnései után nyomozzunk – biztosította őt, ám Hermione továbbra is gyanakvó pillantására George még hozzátette:  
  
– A legújabb Weasley Varázsvicc termék fejlesztésén dolgozunk – kacsintott a fiú lopva Harryre.  
  
– Na és ti, kedveskéim, mivel töltitek ezt a szép tavaszi délelőttöt? – terelte el a témát Fred, miközben barátságosan átkarolta Harry vállát, tekintete azonban azt sugallta, hogy valamiféle turpisságot szeretne kideríteni.  
  
– Mi csak…  
  
– …elkészítjük Piton professzor órájára a bájitaltan házi dolgozatot – jelentette ki büszkén és eltökélten Hermione.  
  
Fred és Geroge látványosan elfintorodott, és Harry arcán is hasonló érzelmek jelentek meg a Pitonnak elkészítendő esszé gondolatától.  
  
Habár Hermione még csak aznap reggel érkezett a Kóbor Grimbusszal, hogy a szünet hátralévő részét az Odúban töltse, máris a tanuláson járt az esze. Harrynek és Ronnak pedig ebben partnernek kellett lenniük, hacsak nem akartak csúfos kudarcot vallani az egyre vészesebben közeledő R.A.V.A.SZ. vizsgán. Az idei évük ugyanis sokkal keményebb volt tanulás szempontjából, mint eddig bármelyik; a tanárok nagy részének eltökélt szándéka volt, hogy a lehető legjobban felkészítse a hetedéves diákokat a végső vizsgára, így attól sem riadtak vissza, hogy temérdeknyi feladattal árasszák el szerencsétlen nebulókat. Még így, a szünet alkalmával sem kíméltek senkit, sőt mi több, szinte lehetetlen mennyiségű tanulnivalót adtak fel ennek örömére – amit Harry és Ron permanensen figyelmen kívül hagyott, és hirtelenjében mindig számos fontosabb teendőjük akadt, valahányszor a tanulásra terelődött a szó. Csakhogy Hermione megérkezésével odalett ez a szabadságuk.  
  
Ráadásul a bájitaltan tanár által megkövetelt dolgozat még a McGalagony tanárnő kétméteres terjedelmű esszéjén is túltett, ezzel számtalan álmatlan éjszakát okozva Harrynek. Noha a bájitalmesterről már rég kiderült, hogy mindig is Dumbledore embere volt, és a jó oldalt erősítette, ez semmiben sem befolyásolta őt abban, hogy ott kínozza a szerencsétlen tanulókat, ahol csak tudta. Sőt, Harrynek egyenesen olyan érzése támadt, hogy Piton szándékosan keseríti meg még jobban a diákjai életét – ha már csorbát szenvedett a rémes hírneve –, így aztán igazán kitett magáért, mikor a szünet elején feladta minden idők legnehezebb házi dolgozatának anyagát.  
  
Harry Ronnal együtt teljesen kétségbeesett, és csakis Hermione könyörületére számíthattak avégett, hogy – a legoptimistább elképzelések szerint is – legalább egy elfogadható jegyet szedjenek össze az esszére. Harry nem áltatta magát; Pitonnak az sem lenne elég jó, ha ő minimum Hermione szintű ismeretekre tenne szert hirtelenjében, tehát lényegében nem is lenne érdemes ennyire foglalkoznia ezzel, de akkor még az a kevés esélye is elúszna az aurorképzőbe való felvételtől, ami jelenleg még megvolt.  
  
– Mi ez a csődület itt? – tűnt fel váratlanul Ron a lépcső tetején.  
  
– Nehogy azt mondd, Ronald, hogy egészen idáig reggeliztél – pillantott a fiú kezében lévő fél szelet süteményre Hermione.  
  
Mikor a lány megérkezett, a vörös hajú fiú még nagyban a reggelijét fogyasztotta, ám Harry már rég csak díszkíséretként volt jelen, így előzékenyen vállalta magára, hogy felkíséri barátnőjüket a Ginnyvel közös szobájukba. Sejtette ugyan, hogy Ron szándékosan húzza az időt az étkezéssel – mindketten biztosak voltak abban, hogy amint Hermione végez a rendezkedéssel, máris terítékre fog kerülni a tanulás kérdése. Úgy tűnt, nem is tévedett.  
  
– Na és aztán? Semmi közöd ahhoz, hogy milyen sokáig eszek – dörmögte Ron. – Különben is, még fejlődésben vagyok. Na, meg a reggeli a nap legfontosabb étkezése – érvelt a fiú vehemensen, mire Hermione csak beletörődően megcsóválta a fejét. – Szóval, mi a téma? – nézett körbe érdeklődően.  
  
Habár nem mondta ki hangosan, de Harry tudta, hogy Ron valami érdekességet várt válaszként, ám helyette Hermione neki is elismételte az ikreknek adott feleletet. Ezzel azonban Ronnál is sikerült elérni azt, hogy még inkább elmenjen a kedve a nap további részétől, és Harry egyetértett abban vele, hogy a fiú inkább a süteménye maradékába fojtotta a tanulás gondolatának hatására kiütköző letargiáját.  
  
– Meg fogtok bukni a vizsgákon, ha nem vagytok hajlandóak rendesen felkészülni rájuk – feddte meg őket Hermione. – A legjobb módszer ennek elkerülésére pedig mi más lehetne, mint a gyakorlás. A házi dolgozatok is mind-mind erre valók, és ha egy kicsit is megerőltetnétek magatokat, akkor ti is belátnátok, hogy nem olyan nehéz egyik sem. Odafigyelést igényelnek, de nem lehetetlen őket megoldani. – Mielőtt a lány még inkább belemelegedhetett volna mondandójába, Ron gyorsan közbevágott.  
  
– Ha most az a célod, hogy elvedd a kedvünket, akkor jelzem, sikerült – morogta kedvetlenül.  
  
– Nehogy megint vitatkozni kezdjetek – figyelmeztette Harry a két barátját. Már túlságosan is ismerős volt számára ez a jelenet, mely minden egyes alkalommal megismétlődött, ha Hermione a R.A.V.A.SZ. vizsgákkal hozakodott elő.  
  
– De hát még alig érkezett meg, ki sem csomagolt – mutatott Ron Hermione lebegő utazóládájára, ami a lány mögött várt arra, hogy gazdája a számára kiutalt szobába kormányozza –, de máris a tanulással fáraszt minket. Azon csodálkozom, hogy kivételesen nem pennával és pergamennel a kezében járkál, hogy még menet közben is jegyzetelhessen.  
  
Hermione erre bőszen hallgatott, ám annál látványosabban elpirult. Harrynek pedig eszébe jutott az alig negyed órája elcsípett párbeszéd, melyben Hermione épp arról panaszkodott Ginnynek, hogy a Kóbor Grimbuszon semmi esélye sem volt arra, hogy megoldja a számmisztika feladatait – „Rémes, ahogy a sofőr vezet, az összes tintám kiborult, és teljesen elázott a rúnatan fordításom is”.  
  
Mielőtt azonban Ron még inkább belelovalta volna magát a Hermione tanulási módszereit firtató kérdésbe, a földszintről Mrs. Weasley hangja hallatszott fel.  
  
– Ron drágám! Charlie-nak szüksége lenne egy kis segítségre, megtennéd, hogy előkeríted Fredet és George-dzsot?  
  
Az ikrek, akik ezidáig csendben somolyogva figyelték a beszélgetést, most fanyalogva pillantottak össze, ám legnagyobb meglepetésükre, Ron teljesen más ajánlattal állt elő.  
  
– Nem kellenek ide az ikrek, anya. Mindjárt megyek, és majd én segítek Charlie-nak! – kiabálta vissza, és Harrynek kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy Ron előzékenységének kulcsa valahol a tanulás alól való kibúvó körül keresendő. – Gyere, Harry, menjünk – intett neki, miközben látványosan figyelmen kívül hagyta Hermione mérges pillantását. Harry pár másodpercig nem igazán tudta, hogy mi lenne a legjobb megoldás, de mielőtt még dönthetett volna, Hermione azonnal közbelépett.  
  
– Harrynek tanulnia kell – szólalt fel azonnal –, és mellesleg neked is, Ronald – mutatott rá mérgesen.  
  
– De majd csak akkor, miután visszajöttem Charlie-tól. És Harry is velem jön – szállt vitába a lánnyal.  
  
– De Harry nem fog veled menni, mert épp csak lepakolom a ládámat, és már kezdhetjük is a bájitaltan dolgozatot – vetette ellen Hermione.  
  
– Harry nem fog nélkülem nekikezdeni tanulni, igaz Harry? – vonta be a huzavonába őt is, mire Harryt elfutott a méreg.  
  
– Harry majd maga dönt, hogy mit fog csinálni – jelentette be eltökélten. – Nem kell, hogy még ti is ezen marakodjatok, és eldöntsétek helyettem, hogy mit szeretnék – felelte ingerülten, mire Fred támogatóan megszorított a vállát, majd hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megszólalt.  
  
– Ifjú Harry, esetleg lenne-e kedved segíteni nekünk? – érdeklődött kissé pimaszul, jelentőségteljesen megnyomva a „nekünk” szót, ám Harry legalább értékelte, hogy más módon közelített a témához, mint két barátja. – George-dzsnak és nekem fontos munkánk van, és téged mindig szívesen látunk a közelünkben – vigyorgott rá a fiú.  
  
– De Harry… – folytatta volna egyszerre Hermione és Ron, mire Harry megelégelte a személyéért folyó harcot, így azonnal rávágta:  
  
– Persze! Szívesen, bármikor – közölte az ikrekkel ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, mire a két fiú cinkosan összemosolygott.  
  
Sem Ronnak, sem Hermionénak nem tetszett, hogy nem őket választotta, de Harry már nagyon unta, amit műveltek. Értékelte Ron igyekezetét, hogy őt is szerette volna kimenteni a tanulás alól egy valódi indokkal, és azért is hálás volt, hogy Hermione egyáltalán hajlandó volt arra, hogy foglalkozzon velük, de azért az több volt a soknál, amit az előbb lerendeztek.  
  
A beszélgetésnek végül Ginny felbukkanása vetett véget, aki közölte, hogy Charlie-nak már nagyon szüksége lenne valakire, aki segít neki, így Ron vállvonogatva és szájhúzogatva leslattyogott a lépcsőn, míg Hermione, bosszús pillantásokat lövellve a fiúk felé, karon ragadta Ginnyt, és magával vonta a szobájukba. Harry és az ikrek még hallották elmotyogott bosszankodását és figyelmeztetését – „Legközelebb kérjetek segítséget mástól a tanulásban.” –, majd ajtócsapódás és a súlyos utazóláda csattanása hallatszott már csak.  
  
– Ejha, ez a népszerűség átka – vigyorgott George Harryre, aki végre megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel. Legalább vidám délelőttnek néz elébe az ikrekkel, a többivel majd csak később akart foglalkozni…_  


***

– Már megint mibe kevertem magam? – tette fel Harry a költői kérdést a szobának.  
  
Visszagondolva a reggel történtekre, belátta, hogy hiba volt az ikreket választani. De ő csak egy kis nyugalmat akart magának; dolgozatoktól, vitatkozásoktól mentes pár órát. Az utóbbi néhány hónap úgyis elég megterhelő volt számára több szempontból is, így igazán megérdemelte volna ezt – merengett nagyot sóhajtva, miközben beletúrt Bill hosszú hajába.  
  
Valamilyen rejtélyes oknál fogva ugyanis Piton sokkal jobban megnehezítette ebben az évben az életét, mint eddig bármikor. Sosem értette meg igazán, miért gyűlöli őt ennyire a professzor – habár az érzés azért kölcsönös volt –, de valahol mégis azt hitte, hogy a bájitalmester azért kevésbé lesz ellenszenves azok után, hogy lebukott, mint Dumbledore kéme. De Harry tévedett, ezt pedig mi sem támasztotta alá jobban, mint az, hogy most már egyenesen az volt az érzése, hogy Piton szánt szándékkal tesz neki keresztbe minden alkalommal, hogy még véletlenül se legyen egy cseppnyi esélye sem az aurorképzőbe bejutni. Harryt pedig ez nagyon frusztrálta, de nem sokat tehetett ellene…  
  
Hogy elterelje a figyelmét Pitonról és a borús gondolatokkal teli jövőjéről, Harry jobbára azzal szórakoztatta magát, hogy újra és újra körülnézett Bill szobájában. A fiatalember ugyan figyelmeztette őt, hogy ne nagyon nyúljon semmi olyanhoz, amit nem ismer, Harry kíváncsisága elég nagy volt ahhoz, hogy körbekémleljen.  
  
Az átoktörő szobája nagyjából akkora volt, mint Ron padlás alatti kuckója és az ikrek dobozokkal teli birodalma egybevéve, és rengeteg érdekes dolgot rejtett. A kevés bútor mindegyike tele volt pakolva, főleg Egyiptomból származó relikviákkal, és az ágyat is különleges szőttes borította. Harrynek volt annyi esze azért, hogy semmihez nem nyúlt, bár a kis, csillogó, hieroglifákkal díszített dobozka igen nagy kísértést jelentett, de sikerült ellenállnia neki. Ahogy pár lépéssel eltávolodott a ládikát tartó polctól, rájött, hogy nem egyszerű tárgy lehet az, mivel a csábítás azonnal elmúlt, ahogy kikerült a bűvköréből. Azt viszont azért megjegyezte magának, hogy majd alkalomadtán rákérdez Billtől, hogy mi is az pontosan, mivel az érdeklődését azért felkeltette.  
  
Ahogy tovább nézelődött, rengeteg fényképet is talált, amelyek többsége a különféle ásatások helyszínét mutatta be, rajtuk ugyanazokkal a kutatócsapatokkal, akik mind kedélyesen integettek neki a képekről. Harry majdnem mindegyiken felfedezte Billt is, és néha egy-egy kobold is beoldalgott a fotóra. Aztán egy másik dobozban Harry másféle képekre is lelt; ezek régi, iskoláskori fotók voltak, leginkább Billről és feltehetően az osztálytársairól. Mindegyikben közös volt, hogy feltűnően csinos lányok is szerepeltek rajta, és némelyiken már ott volt Charlie is, kviddicsfelszerelésben, és szélesen mosolyogva. Itt még nem volt megégve a karja, és termetileg is sokkal alacsonyabb volt.  
  
A fényképek elég hosszan lekötötték Harry figyelmét, és minél tovább nézegette azokat, annál több ismerős arcot vélt felfedezni. Charlie-n kívül még felismerte Percyt is, akiről Harry azonnal megállapította, hogy már elsőéves diákként is épp ugyanolyan karót nyelten viselkedett, mint ahogyan ő megismerte. Amíg bátyjai mindenhol vigyorogtak és láthatóan jól szórakoztak, addig Percy komoly arcot vágott, és látszott rajta, hogy időpocsékolásnak tartja a fényképezőgép kattogását. Harrynek nem is tetszett ez a viselkedés, ugyanakkor a többi ismerős arc – Tonks és Oliver Wood – megnevettette.  
  
Tonks több fényképen is rajta volt, és minden alkalommal másféle orrot és hajat viselt, ezzel szórakoztatva a többieket, míg Oliver Wood olyan szélesen vigyorgott a seprűjébe kapaszkodva, turbános kötéssel a fején, hogy Harrynek azonnal eszébe jutott, amit a Griffendél egykori őrzője mesélt neki az első kviddicsmeccsük alkalmával. Ezen aztán jót derült, de a mosoly azonnal lefagyott az arcáról, mikor egy nagyon furcsa képhez ért.  
  
A fotó Billt ábrázolta – Harry a fiút hatod- vagy hetedévesnek tippelte – oklevéllel a kezében, mellette pedig nem más állt ott, mint Piton professzor. A férfi jóval fiatalabb volt még, a haja ugyanolyan zsírosnak hatott, mint manapság, és a fekete, denevérszerű talárját viselte, ugyanakkor az arca megfejthetetlen érzelmet tükrözött. Közömbös képet vágott, és szándékosan nem nézett Harryre, aki felhorkantva állapította meg, hogy még a fényképalak bájitalmesterben is képes ellenszenvet kiváltani. De aztán, ahogy Bill képmására pillantott, még különösebb dolog történt: a fiú beharapta az alsó ajkát, lopva Pitonra emelte a tekintetét, majd vissza Harryre, miközben megvonta a vállát. A mozdulat azonban érdekes üzenetet hordozott, és Harryt annyira meglepte ez, hogy gyorsan visszatette a fotókat a helyére, de a jelenet annyira beleégett a retinájába, hogy még sokáig nem tudta más lekötni a gondolatait. Már épp azon volt, hogy mégiscsak megvizsgálja közelebbről azt a ládikát, mikor szembetalálta magát Billel.  
  
Jobban mondva, csupán a sarokban álló nagy tükörben pillantotta meg magát, de mivel még mindig az előbbi dolog hatása alatt állt, teljesen megfeledkezett a testcseréről. Most viszont, hogy ismét ráeszmélt erre a tényre, lemondóan bámult a tükörképére. Onnan a fiatalember arca nézett vissza rá; Bill szemein keresztül látott, ugyanakkor a berögződött gesztusok saját magára emlékeztették. Harry fintorgott egy kicsit, úgyis teljesen mindegy volt már, hogy mit csinál.  
  
Valójában Bill testének rabjaként lenni, igazán különös érzéssel töltötte el őt. Egyfelől kellemetlen volt a tudat, még akkor is, ha a Százfűlé-főzettel is hasonló hatást lehetett elérni. Viszont az mégsem volt teljesen ugyanilyen. Merthogy akkor csak felvette valakinek az alakját, most azonban szó szerint testet cserélt Billel, ami mégiscsak intimebbnek tűnt, mint egyszerűen átváltozni valakivé, talán azért is, mivel ott volt a tudat, hogy az ő testét közben egy másik személy birtokolta.  
  
Határozottan bizarr volt, de ha mégis jobban belegondolt, voltak bizony előnyei is. Hiszen jelen pillanatban nem ő volt a híres Harry Potter, így arra sem érzett kényszert, hogy mindenáron takargassa a sebhelyét – legalábbis azt nem, amit ő szerzett Voldemorttól – ahhoz, hogy ne a Kiválasztottként tekintsenek rá az emberek.  
  
Noha Bill arcának bal oldala még mindig magán viselte a Fenrir Greybackkel való találkozás nyomait, még ez sem volt elegendő arra, hogy az átoktörő vonzerejét akár csak egy kis mértékben is elcsorbítsa. Most, hogy tüzetesebben szemügyre vette az arcmását, annyira nem is találta rossznak. Bill – sebhely ide vagy oda – valóban jóképű férfi volt, ráadásul Harry minél több időt töltött a testében, annál inkább komfortosabbnak találta.  
  
Először természetesen szokatlan volt a magassága, és igazán hálás volt a sorsnak azért, hogy nem volt tériszonyos típus. A fiatalember több, mint fél fejjel magasodott Harry valód teste fölé, izmai kellemesen ruganyosak voltak, ahogy járt, de a hosszú haj, a nem megszokott súly és a nyilvánvalóan nagyobb testrészek néha még megzavarták őt. Bill fülbevalója pedig egyenesen irritálta is őt, de ezt még a kisebbik rossznak tekintette. Öltözködés terén sem lehetett kifogásolnivalója, és határozottan jó érzés volt a saját méretére illő ruhát hordania. A sötét pulóver, a különleges bőrkabát és az egyszerű nadrág még a muglik világában is divatosnak számított.  
  
Harry megdöntötte a fejét, és kissé oldalra fordítva is megnézte magát a tükörben. A mozgása cseppet sem hasonlított az átoktörőére, sokkal inkább a saját megszokott mozdulatainak egy még esetlenebb változatának tűnt. Tulajdonképpen annyira tényleg nem volt rossz Bill testében lenni; kezdett igazán ráérezni a dolog jó oldalára.  
  
A pár perces szemlélődés után Harry aztán kelletlenül állapította meg, hogy ezzel a kinézettel valószínűleg sokkal nagyobb sikere lenne az ellenkező- vagy éppen az azonos neműek körében. Már régóta nem próbálta meg ugyanis elnyomni azt a tényt, hogy valójába a férfiak épp úgy vonzották őt, mint a nők, bár ennek felismerése és elfogadása több, mint másfél évébe tellett, de mára már megbékélt vele. Ebben nagy szerepet játszott az is, hogy több információhoz jutva rájött, hogy a varázslók világában alapvetően is teljesen máshogy viszonyultak ehhez a kérdéshez. Viszont a keserű tudat, hogy ettől még ugyanaz a Harry Potter maradt, akihez maximum a hírneve miatt közeledtek az emberek, épp elég csalódottságra adott neki okot.  
  
Hogy kizökkentse magát a hirtelen támadt csüggedtségéből, úgy döntött, megpróbálja addig is elterelni a figyelmét az élet igazságtalanságairól, amíg az ikrek meg nem lelik a megoldást. Ahogy eljutott eddig a gondolatmenetig, máris tudta, hogy mit szándékozik tenni, és meg sem próbálta elnyomni azt az idióta vigyort, ami kibuggyant belőle.  
  
Harryt ugyanis hirtelen leküzdhetetlennek minősülő kényszer fogta el, hogy utánozza a hájas Dudley-t, aki rendszeresen kápráztatta el szüleit mindenféle izomfeszítős bemutatókkal. Petunia néni csodálattal figyelte ilyenkor testes csemetéje minden mozdulatát, míg Vernon bácsi elégedetten paskolta meg Dudley nem éppen elhanyagolható méretű sonkáit, amiket a karja helyén hordott, valahol a bicepsze fölött. Míg az elfogult szülők gyönyörködtek, addig Harry majd’ belefulladt abba, hogy visszafojtsa a belőle kikívánkozó nevetést. Dudley ugyanis ilyenkor számára cseppet sem hasonlított a jól kigyúrt izomemberekre – sokkal inkább egy bálna és egy disznó frigyéből született, beazonosíthatatlan parókás lényként tetszelgett előtte –, és habár megpróbálta utánozni a testépítők jellegzetes mozdulatait, a mutatvány nevetségesre sikerült.  
  
Ugyan Harry semmiféleképpen sem kívánta meggyalázni Bill testét, de valóban nem bírt ellenállni a késztetésnek, így egy kis hallgatózás után – amivel meggyőződött, hogy senki sem közeledik a folyosón – teljesen feltűrte a ruhaujját, majd felvette a kiinduló pózt. Karját behajlította, Bill bicepsze pedig szépen ívelt dombocskát képezett.  
  
– Nem is rossz – bólogatott elismerően, majd a műveletet elvégezte a másik karjával is.  
  
Mivel igazán megtetszett neki a látvány, Harry egy gyors gondolat után, hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, felhúzta a pulóverét, és megfeszítette a hasát. A tükörből kockás hasizom pillogott vissza rá, Harrynek pedig akaratlanul is fintorba futott a szája. Az ő vékonyabb testén hiába voltak izmok a rendszeres kviddicstől, azok bizony még közelről sem így néztek ki. Bill minden bizonnyal másféle sportot űzhetett, ha ennyire látványos volt az eredmény – morfondírozott magában.  
  
Harry aztán egyre jobban felbátorodott, majd még inkább belejött a mozgásba; fejkörzést végzett, majd minden óvatosságra fittyet hányva, elkezdte illegetni magát. Nyakát nyújtogatta, megpróbált valamiféle ütemre mozogni, de keserves csalódással állapította meg, hogy Bill testéhez nem járt alapjáraton tánctudás. Ugyanakkor kissé nevetségesnek hatott, amit művelt, viszont nagyon jól szórakozott, így félretéve mindenféle aggodalmát, nekiállt különféle vicces pózokat felvenni a tükör előtt. Még a kacsatáncot is eljárta, amivel végérvényesen úgy érezte, mintha valaki nemcsak a saját testétől, de a maradék józan eszétől is megfosztotta volna. Ezzel szemben viszont áldotta a jó szerencséjét, hogy senki nem nyitott rá, mert a föld alá süllyedt volna szégyenében, ha ilyesmin kapják rajta.  
  
Mindig irigyelte az ikrektől azt a felszabadultságot, amivel ennyi idősen is nyugodt szívvel bohóckodtak, ám Harry alapvetően nem ilyen típus volt. Kivételes alkalmakkor merte csak magát elengedni, de utána nem sokkal mindig meg is bánta, hogy így tett.  
  
Miután végre lehiggadt, és ismét tizenhét éves – majdnem – önmaga lett, úgy döntött, félreteszi az ökörködést, és csakis informatív jelleggel tanulmányozta tovább Bill külsejét. A látvány, amit a kellemesen kockás has, a ruganyos izmok és a férfias megjelenés nyújtottak, elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy Harry figyelmét kellőképpen felkeltse. Noha megpróbált elvonatkoztatni attól, hogy jelenleg ő birtokolja a testet, meglehetősen visszásnak hatott az a különös érzés, ami miatt összerándult a gyomra.  
  
Harry nagy nehezen bevallotta magának, hogy bizony igenis kedvére való lenne Bill. Ezt a zavaró gondolatot megpróbálta rövid úton kiverni a fejéből, ám ezt cseppet sem segítette elő az a kis dudor a nadrágjában, ami eddig megfelelően álcázta magát a sötét színű anyag alatt.  
  
Szerencséjére – vagy sem, nézőpont kérdése volt – az igazi Bill éppen azelőtt nyitott be a szobába, mielőtt Harryben még feltámadhatott volna a vágy arra vonatkozólag, hogy esetleg jobban is szemügyre vegye, mit rejt a fiatal férfi alsója.  
  
– Csak egy rövid időre sikerült elszabadulnom – lépett be az ajtón Bill, majd gyorsan be is csukta maga mögött –, anya eltökélt szándéka ugyanis, hogy velem és Ronnal pucoltatja meg az összes zöldséget, de gyanítom, a konyha csillogósra sikálása is a mi feladatunk lesz – jegyezte meg beletörődően. – Tudni akartam, hogy vagy, de örömmel látom, hogy sikerült lefoglalnod magad – tette még hozzá kaján vigyorral, minek hatására Harry tudatáig is eljutott, hogy még mindig felhúzott pólóval áll a tükör előtt.  
  
– Én… öhm… csak… – hebegte, miközben amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, rendbe szedte az öltözékét, és még a pulóvert is jól meghúzgálta, hogy minél lentebb érjen. Bill csak harsányan felkacagott Harry pirulását látva, aki szégyenében – és mert rajtakapták – idegesen állt egyik lábáról a másikra. A fiatalember, hogy oldja a hangulatot, gyorsan biztosította őt, hogy semmi gond nem történt.  
  
– Ne aggódj, Harry, nem vagyok szégyellős típus – vigyorgott rá, és fesztelen viselkedéséből Harry is rájött, hogy Billt valóban nem zavarja a kényes szituáció.  
  
– Khm, én csak… – próbált értékelhető magyarázattal szolgálni, de nem igazán tudta, mit mondhatna. És még ha tudta is volna, akkor is elvonta volna a figyelmét erről az a tény, hogy épp a saját testével állt szemben. Ez volt talán a legbizarrabb ebben a testcserében; látni önmagát, ahogy tőle idegen mozdulatokkal gesztikulál, hallani a másfajta hanglejtést, és tudni, hogy a másik személy a testében mindent meglát rajta. Bill, mintha csak kitalálta volna, mire gondol, megszólalt.  
  
– Tényleg semmi baj, Harry. Az előbb kénytelen voltam látogatást tenni a mosdóban, így én is betekintést nyertem abba, hogy miket rejtegetsz – felelte különös mosollyal az arcán, amire Harry mélységesen elpirult. – Úgy fair, hogy akkor te is lásd az én testemet – vont vállat. – Viszont nem emiatt jöttem… – kezdte, ám mielőtt elárulhatta volna az igazi okot, Ron hangja hallatszott fel a lépcső aljából.  
  
– Igyekezz már, Harry! – kiabált fel. – Fárasztó egyedül csinálni.  
  
Bill fejcsóválva sóhajtott egy nagyot, de aztán megadóan biccentett.  
  
– Később még visszanézek – ígérte, majd mielőtt kisietett volna a szobából, még visszaszólt Harrynek. – Ha nagyon unatkozol, a szekrényben találsz néhány könyvet és magazint. De felőlem mással is elfoglalhatod magad – kacsintott, és már csukódott is be mögötte az ajtó.  


***

Harry a csúfos rajtakapás után már nem mert semmi mást tenni, csupán a szekrény mélyén talált kupacot vette magához, és letelepedve az átoktörő ágyára, azokat nézegette. A legtöbb könyv Egyiptomról, különféle elátkozott és elveszett ereklyékről, mitológiáról, istenségekről, mágikus kincsekről, valamint egyéb történelmi anyagokról szólt, míg a magazinok nagy része meglepően mugli eredetű volt. Harry talált köztük motoros újságokat, különféle zenei magazinokat, keresztrejtvényeket, természettudományi szaklapokat és egyéb, érdekes témákat feszegető olvasmányos leírásokat.  
  
Az elkövetkezendő órákat ezek áttanulmányozásával töltötte, miközben kétszer járt a mosdóban – egyszer ténylegesen a dolgát végezte, másodszor pedig csak egy kicsit szeretett volna engedni a kíváncsiságának, ha már Bill úgyis azt mondta, hogy „így fair”. Aztán megfordult az ikrek szobájában is, akik ott marasztalták őt, arra hivatkozva, hogy ne unatkozzon egyedül. Harry ezúttal vonakodott ettől, de már nagyon nem tudott magával mit kezdeni, ezért beleegyezett, hogy Freddel és George-dzsal marad. Mindezek ellenére azonban az elrontott bájital ellenszere csak nem akart elkészülni.  
  
Harry most már egyre inkább tartott attól, hogy Bill valóban beváltja a fenyegetését – annak ellenére, hogy a fiatal férfi egyelőre készségesen együttműködött velük, és a tőle telhető leghihetőbb módon vette fel Harry szerepét. Harry többször is elcsodálkozott azon, hogy képes minderre a legidősebb Weasley fiú, valamint az is minduntalan szöget ütött a fejébe, hogy ha ennyire nincs ínyére az, ami történt, akkor mégis miért tett engedményeket.  
  
Bill egyszerűen kijelenthette volna, hogy azonnal felkeresi Pitont és Dumbledore-t, vagy akár maga is nekiállhatott volna az ellenszérumnak, ám mégsem tette, hanem haladékot adott az ikreknek. Persze Harry ennek nagyon is örült, de akkor sem tudta mire vélni ezt az ellentmondást.  
  
– Szerintem élvezi ezt a helyzetet, csak nem akarja bevallani – jegyezte meg elgondolkodva George, szárított gyökerekkel a kezében.  
  
– Mikor kicsik voltunk, Billel sokat lehetett hülyülni – fűzte hozzá Fred magyarázatképpen.  
  
– Benne volt minden mókában és csínyben.  
  
– Persze úgy, hogy általában miattunk került bele.  
  
– De sosem panaszkodott – tette hozzá George rögtön.  
  
– Mi meg úgy gondoltuk, hogy akkor élvezi – vigyorogtak az ikrek egymásra. – Anya ugyan nem rajongott ezért, és sokszor megszidott minket, hogy hagyjuk békén a nagy és okos bátyánkat, akinek tanulnia kellett.  
  
– De hát mit tehettünk volna? – tárta szét a karját George, még mindig a gyökerekkel hadonászva. – Nem hagyhattuk, hogy esetleg annyira besavanyodjon, mint Mr. Prefektus Percy – fanyalgott.  
  
– Ha nem lett volna már előttük neki ott Charlie, akkor tutira, hogy most egy tökkelütöttel több lenne a családban.  
  
– Charlie is szeret viccelődni – magyarázták Harrynek, aki Bill testében sokkal kényelmetlenebbül ült a dobozon, mint pár órával ezelőtt a saját testében. Mivel várakozóan hallgatott, jelezve, hogy folytassák, George meg is tette.  
  
– Mióta szakítottak Fleurrel – Harry a semleges hangsúly alapján nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ezt most sajnálják vagy örülnek neki –, Bill valahogy furcsán viselkedik.  
  
– Ezek a hétvégi programjai és a nagy titkolózása nem jellemzőek rá.  
  
– Máskor sosem hallgatott el semmit, és azért sem húzta fel magát, ha kíváncsiskodtunk.  
  
– De most… – sóhajtott nagyot Fred. – Biztos nő van a dologban…  
  
– Vagy férfi… – bólogatott egyetértően George, mire Harry annyira meglepődött, hogy majdnem leesett a dobozról. Az ikrek ebből semmit sem vettek észre, mert a beszélgetés közben mindvégig az újonnan felállított üstben rotyogó bájitalt tartották megfigyelés alatt.  
  
Harryt azonban meglepte ez a bejelentés, és hirtelen eszébe jutott a fénykép, amit az átoktörő szobájában látott. Épp azon merengett, hogy valamiképpen megemlíti az ikreknek, ám ekkor hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó, és Ginny rontott be rajta. Fred erre ijedtében véletlenül beleejtette az egyik hozzávalót, mire a főzet azonnal robbanás-közeli állapotba került, de szerencsére George időben eltüntette az üst egész tartalmát, mielőtt újabb kárt okozhattak volna.  
  
– Drága, kicsi hugicánk – szólt rá Fred Ginnyre –, az ajtó arra való, hogy kopogj, mielőtt megvadult hippogriff módjára berontasz rajta.  
  
Ginny erre meglepődött, mert az ikrek részéről nem volt szokás az ilyesfajta kioktatás, majd hamar összeszedte magát, és közölte jövetele okát.  
  
– Bocs, nem tudtam, hogy épp készültök felrobbantani a házat – felelte gúnyosan. – Amúgy Billt keresem már mióta, nem láttátok őt? Apa nemrég haza, és beszélni akar vele valamiféle Rend ügyről – húzta el a száját nemtetszése kinyilvánításaként, majd még hozzátette: – Ha anya megtudja, hogy megint itthon kísérleteztek, nagyon ki fog akadni – jegyezte meg, de aztán meglátta a sarokban ücsörgő Harryt. – Bill, hát te meg itt vagy?! – kiáltott fel. – Hahó, a füleden ülsz? – kérdezte Harrytől, akinek csak ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy most ő bitorolja a férfi testét.  
  
– Nem, dobozokon – állt fel sietősen, miközben tanácstalanul pislogott az ikrekre, akik visszapillantottak rá, majd George a fejével biccentve jelezte neki, hogy menjen csak.  
  
Így Harry nem tehetett mást, mint követte Ginnyt, aki különös, értetlenkedő arckifejezéssel bámult rá.  


***

Harry a földszintre érve, az Odú szűkös nappalijában ott találta Mr. Weasley-t, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Mordon, Remus Lupin és három másik, számára ismeretlen férfi társaságában.  
  
– Á, Bill, jó, hogy itt vagy, már kerestünk, de senki nem tudta, merre vagy – jegyezte meg Mr. Weasley elgondolkozva. Láthatóan nemrégen érkezett haza, viszont a hangnemből tisztán érződött, hogy erről Harrynek tudnia kellett volna.  
  
– Elnézést – szabadkozott, de ennél többet nem mondott, mivel a lépcsőn lefelé jövet megfogadta, hogy olyan keveset fog beszélni, amennyire csak lehet, nehogy elárulja magát a felesleges locsogással.  
  
– Nem fontos, az a lényeg, hogy végre előkerültél – legyintett Mr. Weasley, majd várakozó pillantásából Harry rájött, hogy azt várják tőle, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk. Így aztán gyorsan megkerülte az egyik elnyűtt kanapét, majd a kandalló melletti, üresen maradt fotelhez sietett, hogy letelepedjen rá.  
  
A társaság megvárta, amíg kényelmesen elhelyezkedik, majd Kingsley az asztalra pakolta a magával hozott pergameneket és különféle jelentéseket. Harrynek ez nem volt szokatlan, hiszen mióta Voldemort már nem jelentett fenyegetést, a Rend általában nem sok mindent titkolt el a fiatalabbak elől. Természetesen voltak olyan ügyek, amiket nem kötöttek az orrukra – főként a még menekülő halálfalókkal kapcsolatos híreket –, ám ez már inkább csak amiatt történt, mert Mrs. Weasley szerint semmi szükség nem volt arra, hogy bármi is elvonja a figyelmüket a saját feladatukról, vagyis a tanulásról. Ezzel nagyjából el is érte, hogy Ronnál lassan szitkozódásnak számított, ha valaki kiejtette a száján a ”tanulás” szót.  
  
Ronról aztán eszébe jutott, hogy egyáltalán nem látta sehol sem őt, sem Billt, így nem tudta megállni, hogy rá ne kérdezzen.  
  
– A többiek hol vannak?  
  
– Ha az öcsédre és Harryre célzol, akkor Charlie nemrégiben vitte őket át Murielhez – válaszolta Mr. Weasley, miközben jó házigazdaként mindenkinek töltött egy kis kupicányit abból az aranysárga italból, mely az asztalon állt. – Érdekes is, mert Ron nem szeret Murielhez járni, de most nagyon lelkesen ajánlkozott rá – tette hozzá elgondolkozva, mire Remus elmosolyodott.  
  
– Gondolom, ebben nagy szerepet játszott Hermione érkezése is.  
  
– Igen, meglehet. Ron eddig sem szeretett tanulni, de mostanában még jobban megutálta. Molly, bár nem mondja ki, de még nem emésztette meg, hogy Fred és George nem tették le a R.A.V.A.SZ.-t, ezért aztán nagyon szeretné, ha legalább Ron és Ginny jó eredményeket érnének el – fűzte hozzá magyarázatképpen Mr. Weasley.  
  
– Pedig nincs oka panaszra, az ikrek üzlete nagyon jól megy – kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Kingsley.  
  
– Ez így igaz, de tudjátok Molly milyen – sóhajtotta a Weasley gyerekek édesapja, miközben körbeadogatta a poharakat.  
  
– Ha már az ikrekről van szó – recsegett közbe Mordon –, épp nagy munkában vannak.  
  
Harry látta, ahogyan az ex-auror varázsszeme a plafont pásztázza, mire mindannyian követték a példáját, annak ellenére is, hogy ők bizony nem rendelkeztek azzal a képességgel, hogy keresztüllássanak a falon.  
  
– Nem is tudtam, hogy az ikrek itthon vannak – jegyezte meg meglepődve Mr. Weasley. – Ami azt illeti, elég csendesek – vakarta meg a homlokát gyanakodva.  
  
– Bájitallal foglalatoskodnak… csak fel ne robbantsák a fejünk fölött a házat.  
  
– Molly nem fog ennek örülni – jegyezte meg Remus mindentudóan.  
  
– Nem, valóban nem – értett egyet Mr. Weasley is, majd pár perc alatt megvitatták, hogy az ikreket majd Mordon szemmel tartja, ezután pedig végre hozzáláthattak annak megbeszélésének is, ami miatt összegyűltek.  
  
Harry továbbra is igyekezett csak akkor megszólalni, amikor kérdezték, ugyanakkor nagyon figyelmes hallgatóságnak bizonyult, mivel nagyon kevésszer volt alkalma arra, hogy érdemleges információkat halljon a Rend tagjaitól. A kezébe nyomott poharat csak szorongatta, de mikor Kingsley pillantása rávándorolt, Harry gyorsan kortyolt egy nagyot belőle, aminek az lett a következménye, hogy félrenyelt. Az aranysárga folyadék ugyanis alkohol volt, ami égette a torkát, nem mellesleg pedig hirtelen csuklani kezdett tőle. Hogy tegyen ez ellen valamit, gyorsan kortyolt még egyet, ami már kevésbé volt kellemetlen.  
  
Ezek után Harry próbált minél kevésbé a figyelem központjába kerülni, de Remus különös tekintete, amivel azt az érzést keltette benne, hogy a férfi gyanakszik valamire, minduntalan mocorgásra késztette őt.  
  
A három ismeretlen férfiről hamar kiderült, hogy Kingsley munkatársai, akik közül az egyik már akkor is a Rend tagja volt, mikor még éltek Harry szülei. Ezt onnan tudta meg, hogy ez a férfi – név szerint Jenkins – határozottan sokszor tett említést az első Voldemort elleni háborúról, ahol Frank Longbottommal az oldalán gyakran került összetűzésbe halálfalókkal.  
  
A másik két ismeretlen olyan hallgatag volt, mint Harry, csakis akkor beszéltek, mikor kérdezték őket, és Harry minél tovább nézte őket, annál inkább arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy egy testvérpárral van dolga.  
  
Kingsley, Remus és Rémszem elég részletes beszámolót tartottak valamilyen kutatásról, amit Dumbledore rendelt el, és amiben Bill véleményére is kíváncsiak lettek volna… már ha épp Bill lett volna az, aki közöttük ül. Merthogy Harry nem sok információval tudott szolgálni nekik, ami felkeltette Mordon érdeklődését is. Harry épp azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon a férfi varázsszeme azt is képes-e megmondani, hogyha egy varázsló testet cserél egy másikkal, de mielőtt erre fény derülhetett volna, Mrs. Weasley jelent meg nappali ajtajában, és közölte, hogy ideje vacsorázni.  
  
Ekkor a három auror udvariasan elköszönt, míg Kingsley, Remus és Rémszem elfogadta Mr. Weasley vacsorameghívását.  
  
Harry már épp felsóhajtott volna, és azon gondolkozott, hogyan tudná kimenteni magát az étkezés alól, mikor Mr. Weasley a homlokához csapott, és sűrű kotorászás közepette adta Harry tudtára, hogy egy fontos dologról majdnem megfeledkezett.  
  
– Igen, ezek lesznek azok – halászott ki egy halom pergament a többi közül, majd miután ellenőrizte őket, hogy biztosra menjen, Harry kezébe nyomta azokat. – Tessék, Bill, ezeket vidd át, kérlek, Perselusnak. Nagyon fontos, hogy minél előbb megkapja őket, és legyen ideje átnézni mindet még a hétfői tárgyalás előtt. Dumbledore ragaszkodik ahhoz, hogy Perselus pontosan értesüljön azokról az információkról, amik ezekben vannak – magyarázta sietősen, Harry azonban még mindig a mondat elejét emésztette.  
  
– Pi… micsoda, át kell vinnem ezeket Pitonnak? – hebegte megilletődve, miközben agyának fogaskerekei beindultak, és már a lehetséges kibúvót kereste ebből a riasztó helyzetből. Nem mehet Pitonhoz, a férfi előtt azonnal lebukna.  
  
– Igen, Perselusnak – ismételte el Mr. Weasley lassan, mialatt végig kutatóan nézett rá. – Valami baj van, Bill?  
  
– Nem, semmi – vágta rá rögtön Harry, mivel rájött, hogy a viselkedése nagyon árulkodó. – Csak meglepődtem – tette még hozzá, ám látva Mr. Weasley reakcióját, már átkozta magát, hogy megint megszólalt. – Én akkor megyek is – bólogatott, majd a gyors menekülést választva, pergamenekkel a hóna alatt kisietett a nappaliból.  
  
Ez idő alatt Mrs. Weasley már megterítette az asztalt az étkezőben, és sorban lebegtette ki a jól megrakott tálcákat a konyhából. Harry ellavírozott két levesestál között, majd megkerülte Kingsley-t és Mordont, de aztán majdnem sikerült nekimennie Hermionénak. A lány Ginnyvel együtt épp ekkor jött le az emeletről, és mikor egymásra néztek, Hermione kissé elpirult. Ám Harrynek nem volt ideje eltöprengenie ezen, mert gyorsan tovább is sietett. Végül a konyhába érve ott találta az ikreket a pultnak támaszkodva.  
  
– Nem láttátok Billt? – kérdezte tőlük azonnal, és nagyon remélte, hogy a közelgő vacsora azt is jelenti, hogy Charlie-ék hamarosan hazaérkeznek.  
  
– Épp itt állsz előttünk – vigyorgott rá George, aki a konyhapult tetején üldögélt.  
  
– Teljes testi valódban – fűzte hozzá Fred magasztosan, mialatt jól megrakodta a kezében tartott tálat fánkkal.  
  
– De ha mégis az igazira gondolsz, akkor nem, nem láttuk őt – csóválta a fejét George.  
  
Harry bosszúsan fújtatott erre, és először a konyhaajtón, majd az ablakon kikémlelve reménykedett abban, hogy meglátja a hazatérő három fiút. Ám sem Charlie, sem Ron, de még a Harry testében raboskodó Bill sem tűnt fel sehol sem. A nappaliból átalakított étkezőből már behallatszott az étkészletek csörgésének zaja.  
  
– Mi izgatott fel ennyire, ifjú Harry? – kérdezték tőle vigyorogva.  
  
– Édesapátok Pitonhoz küldött – felelte Harry, újfent kikémlelve az ajtón. – Át kell adnom neki ezeket a pergameneket – emelte meg kissé a hóna alatt szorongatott köteget.  
  
– De hát ez nagyszerű! – lelkesült fel azonnal George.  
  
– Nem, nem nagyszerű, Piton előtt tuti, hogy le fogok bukni – dohogott Harry zaklatottan. Ennek gondolatára aztán a gyomrában mintha görcs keletkezett volna, elképzelni sem tudta, hogy mi lenne annak a következménye, ha Piton azt hinné, hogy szándékosan megy hozzá Billnek álcázva magát.  
  
– Nem fog rájönni, amúgy sem a denevér a lényeg – intette le őt Fred. Harry értetlen tekintetére aztán az ikrek újfent összevigyorogtak. – Szombat van, ami azt jelenti, hogy Bill ilyenkor szokott elmenni arra a találkára azzal a titokzatos ismeretlennel – suttogta neki összeesküvően.  
  
– Most végre kiderítheted, hogy ki a rejtélyes randi partner.  
  
– Pitonnak gyorsan átadod, amit kell, és már ott sem vagy.  
  
– Csakhogy nem tudom, hol máshol kéne lennem – hívta fel erre a csekélységre az egyre jobban fellelkesülő ikrek figyelmét.  
  
– Hát igen, ez jelent némi akadályt – vakarta az állát Fred.  
  
– Talán Piton tudja – szólalt meg George, mire Harry teljesen értetlenkedve nézett rá. Fred azonban cseppet sem tűnt meglepődöttnek, mi több, még hümmögve bólogatott is egyetértése jeléül.  
  
– Ezen már sokat gondolkodtunk – vette át a szót. – Bill egy ideje gyakran megfordul Pitonnál, de nem jöttünk még rá, hogy csak az arcára való bájitalért megy, vagy tényleg megkedvelte a denevért.  
  
– Bill érdekes emberekkel tud összehaverkodni – magyarázta az elképedt Harrynek George. – Viszont bájitalt végül is az Abszol úton is tudna venni magának.  
  
– Persze, azt el kell ismerni, hogy Pitoné a legjobb…  
  
– De azt máshogy is megszerezhetné. Vagy akár maga is elkészíthetné.  
  
– Van olyan jó, mint halálmadár, hiszen még egy versenyt is megnyert hatodéves korában – kontrázott Fred. – Oklevelet is kapott.  
  
Harrynek hirtelen ismét eszébe jutott a Bill szobájában talált fénykép, és most már legalább arra is fény derült, hogy mi okból készült.  
  
– De talán csak így akarja kifejezni a denevérnek a háláját – vont vállat aztán George, majd a fánkokkal megrakodott tálcát kissé arrébb csúsztatta, és miután egyetlen mozdulattal leugrott a konyhapultról, azonnal a mosogató melletti kisszekrényhez lavírozott.  
  
– Egy próbát azért megér – nézett rá Fred.  
  
– Le fogok bukni előtte – csóválta a fejét idegesen Harry, és próbált nem belegondolni, mi fog történni akkor.  
  
Lelki szemei előtt azonnal megjelent a tanár dühös arca, mikor ötödévben kihúzta őt Dumbledore merengőjéből. Harry azóta sem volt képes elfelejteni azt a haragot a férfi szemében, és habár most ez kissé másfajta helyzet volt, nem lehetett kétsége afelől, hogy Pitonnak ez nem számítana. Ugyanúgy szándékosnak minősítené, meg sem hallgatná, mi történt, és biztosra menne, hogy ezúttal büntetést is kapjon miatta. Voldemort már nem jelentett fenyegetettséget, tehát semmi sem akadályozná meg, hogy kicsapassa őt az iskolából.  
  
– Tessék, ez majd segít egy kicsit – szakította ki a merengéséből George, miközben egy aranysárga folyadékkal teli poharat nyomott a kezébe. – Idd meg, ellazít.  
  
Harry azonnal megállapította, hogy ez valószínűleg annak az üveg italnak lehet a testvére, melyből előzőleg Mr. Weasley is töltött neki. Jóllehet, nem volt híve az alkoholnak, de úgy gondolta, hogy most szüksége van rá, így egy húzásra magába döntötte, majd köhögve-prüszkölve adta vissza a kiürült poharat.  
  
– Semmi gond nem lesz, Harry. Csak légy laza, és tégy úgy, mintha Bill lennél – paskolta hátba Fred őt biztatóan.  
  
– Laza… aha… – nyögte Harry, még mindig krákogva az erős italtól. Hát ő aztán biztos, hogy minden tud lenni, csak laza nem. Az ikrek, úgy látszik, még nem próbáltak két számmal nagyobb testben sétafikálni, és úgy tenni, mintha valaki mások lennének. Persze Harrynek egyszer már volt ebben része, amikor másodikos korában a Százfűlé-főzettel felvette Monstro alakját… de az valahogy mégiscsak másabb volt. Monstrót eljátszani gyerekjáték volt; elég volt csak úgy tennie, mintha nem gondolkozna, ráadásul akkor még Ron is ott volt mellette. És különben is, Malfoyt csőbe húzni még mindig könnyebb vállalkozásnak bizonyult, minthogy Pitont verje át.  
  
– Nyugi, Harry, minden jól fog menni – biztatták még, ahogy a kandalló felé terelgették őt.  
  
Harry most már végképp kételkedni kezdett ebben, de ha egyszer muszáj megtennie, hát nem fog megfutamodni. Nem leplezheti le magukat addig, amíg a két fiú meg nem főzi az ellenszert. Ha pedig mégis lebukna… nos, akkor bizonyosan számíthat egy életre való büntetőmunkával, totális szégyennel, amiben biztos volt, hogy Piton fogja őt részesíteni, és esetleg meg is átkozza, vagy hasonló ínycsiklandó dolgokat művel vele. Remélte azért, hogy fájni nem fog, és azt is, hogy nem undorító lötyiben úszkáló ebihalként fogja majd végezni Piton polcán.  
  
– Felkészültél?  
  
– Nem – rázta a fejét Harry rezignáltan. Bill hosszú haja az arcát csapdosta, miközben ő beletörődően kapaszkodott a pergamenekbe, amiket Pitonnak kellett átadnia. – De nincs sok választásom – dörmögte rosszkedvűen.  
  
George felé nyújtotta a Hop-poros dobozkát, míg Harry kivett belőle egy marékkal, majd a rácsra dobva bemondta a Piton lakosztályának címét. Még egy utolsó pillantást vetett az ikrekre – akik Harry meglátása szerint most igencsak aggódónak tűntek –, aztán minden griffendéles bátorságát összeszedve, besétált a smaragdszín lángok közé...  


***

Harry szó szerint kiszédült a kandallóból, majd végtelenül elegánsan és meglehetősen hangos puffanás kíséretében elterült Piton pincéjének a szőnyegén. Még ebben az állapotában is sikerült annyira összeszedni a gondolatait, hogy rájöjjön, Bill férfiasan kecses mozdulatait még távolról sem sikerült utánoznia. De legalább nem arccal előre zuhant ki – próbálta a jó oldalát is nézni a dolognak –, az lett volna a szó szoros értelmében vett pofára esés. Mindenesetre, erre a napra már igazán elege volt abból, hogy folyton a földön kötött ki.  
  
– Mr. Weasley – hallotta meg hirtelen maga fölött Piton ismerős, mély hangját.  
  
Ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, a bájitalmester magas alakja töltötte ki a látómezejét. Piton arca a megszokott, tömény undor vagy düh helyett – amivel rendszerint kitüntette Harryt – most pusztán némi meglepődést tükrözött. A férfi nem mutatott hajlandóságot arra, hogy felsegítse őt, ugyanakkor Harry sem érzett magában elég erőt ahhoz, hogy még felálljon. Így csupán zavartan megköszörülte a torkát, majd némi tétovázás után, udvariasan köszöntötte a másikat.  
  
– Jó estét, professzor… – Piton fél szemöldöke kissé megemelkedett, mire Harry gyorsan észbekapott, hogy Bill talán nem is így szólítja a férfit. – Piton – nyögte ki azonnal határozottnak szánt hangon. Mivel a bájitalmester szemöldöke tovább kúszott, ezért Harry nagy nehezen rászánta magát, hogy kiejtse a férfi keresztnevét. – Perselus?  
  
Piton átkozott szemöldöke most már teljesen megemelkedett, Harry pedig lázasan kutakodott valamiféle megoldás után, amivel kivághatná magát ebből a lehetetlen helyzetből.  
  
– Feltételezem, a felettébb látványos és zajosra sikerült megérkezésed nem azt jelenti, hogy megpróbálsz Potter nyomdokaiba lépni – jegyezte meg a tanár. Harry erre nem szólt semmit, az enyhén gúnyos mosolyt pedig megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni. – A Tobiast mellesleg kihagytad, de köszönöm a megtiszteltetést, hogy a teljes nevemen szólítasz. Mindazonáltal, még mindig nyugodtan használhatod a keresztnevemet, _William_ – nyomta meg hangsúlyosan a megnevezést a bájitalmester. Harry erre bólintott, majd tovább ölelgetve a pergamenjeit, azon volt, hogy kellőképpen összeszedje magát a felálláshoz. – Ha sejtettem volna, hogy a szőnyegem ennyire vonzó számodra, készültem volna kispárnával és egyéb, a kényelmedet szolgáló eszközökkel. Esetleg óhajtasz még ma felkelni onnan, vagy netán szeretnéd ott tölteni az est hátralévő részét?  
  
Harry a kérdés hatására elpirult.  
  
– Nem, én csak… – Ő csak mi? Noha megnézte volna Piton reakcióját arra a válaszra, hogy valójában tényleg elég kényelmesnek találja a szőnyeget, de ezt ugyebár mégsem mondhatta. – Én csak megszédültem – adta meg a választ, ami nem is állt távol az igazságtól, de közben bőszen átkozta magát, amiért ennyit szerencsétlenkedett. A szokatlanul nagyobb test még mindig gondot okozott számára, hát csoda, hogy nem tudta megtartani a súlyát rendesen?  
  
A férfi megdöntötte a fejét, majd elegánsan felé nyújtotta a kezét, amit Harry először kissé vonakodva, végül a tőle telhető legtermészetesebb módon fogadott el. Ha most nem bukott le, akkor soha – jegyezte meg magában, miközben Piton segítségével feltápászkodott a földről. A művelet sajnos igényelt némi fondorlatot, merthogy nem igazán volt hozzászokva az alkoholhoz, ami a Hop-utazásnak köszönhetően kissé érzékenyen hatott az egyensúlyára.  
  
– Ha nem tévedek, akkor a vacsorához elfogyasztott alkoholmennyiség kissé többre sikerült, mint gondoltad – jegyezte meg Piton némi gúnnyal a hangjában, de ez meg sem közelítette azt a mértéket, amellyel nagy általánosságban „jótékonykodott” az általa semmirekellőnek tartott diákok irányába.  
  
– Valahogy úgy – hagyta rá Harry, mivel ebben a helyzetben valóban jobbnak látta, ha nem beszél feleslegesen, és amúgy is, Piton inkább gondolja őt részegnek, semmint rájöjjön az igazságra. A férfi tekintete így is majd’ keresztüldöfte, mire azonnal észbekapott, elkapta a fejét, és megfelelő hely után kutatott, ahová lepakolhatta a magával hozott és ezidáig bőszen ölelgetett pergameneket.  
  
– Pedig bárki azt gondolhatná, tanulságos volt az előző eset.  
  
Harryt meglepte ez az információ, de előrelátóan nem válaszolt rá, viszont magában elkönyvelte, hogy lám, Bill sem annyira tökéletes. Mielőtt azonban még jobban belegondolt volna, hogy vajon milyen helyzetnek kellett ahhoz előállnia, hogy Piton szemtanúja legyen Bill lerészegedésének – a szavaiból következtetve pedig nem is akármilyennek –, a sarokban felfedezte a tanár íróasztalát.  
  
– Ezeket M… apa küldte – javította ki gyorsan magát, miközben megemelte a kezében tartott tekercseket –, oda jó, ha leteszem őket? – kérdezte az asztal felé biccentve. Piton bólintott, mialatt még mindig elmélyülten figyelte Harry ténykedését. Biztos, hogy gyanakszik – gondolta magában bosszúsan. – Nem tartalak fel sokáig – folytatta, mialatt a férfi íróasztala felé lavírozott. Szerencsére időben eszébe jutott, hogy letegezze a másikat, ami roppant furcsa volt a számára, de úgy tűnt, a Bill és Piton közötti kapcsolat valóban jóval bizalmasabb volt, mint remélni merte.  
  
– Nem? – kérdezte a bájitalmester érdeklődve. Harry a válla fölött a férfire pillantott, és meglepődött a tanár arcán tükröződő csodálkozástól. – Azt hittem, tovább maradsz – jegyezte meg távolságtartóan Piton, Harry pedig meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy mintha a csalódottság kicsiny szikráját is látta volna a másik arcán.  
  
– Nos… csak, nem akarok zavarni – válaszolta sietve, és határozottan azt súgta az ösztöne, hogy lehet valami abban, amit az ikrek mondtak neki a konyhában.  
  
Ebbe aztán nem mert jobban belegondolni, és erősen győzködte magát arról, hogy biztosan félreértelmez valamit. Egy rövid ideig még hagyta, hogy figyelmét lekösse a pergamenek gondos elrendezése az asztalon, majd mikor már nem húzhatta tovább az időt, megfordult, csakhogy majdnem felkiáltson a csodálkozástól.  
  
Piton egy szál fehér ingben és fekete nadrágban állt az egyik szekrény előtt; nem volt rajta sem a felöltője, sem pedig a mindent eltakaró, fekete, denevérszerű talárja. Harry eddig mindössze egyszer látta a férfit ezek nélkül, mikor negyedikes korában a prefektusi fürdőből jövet a lépcsőn összetalálkozott Friccsel, majd nem sokkal később a bájitaltan tanárral. Piton akkor a förtelmes, szürke hálóingjét viselte – melyik férfi hord manapság hálóinget? –, de akkor szerencsére nem ez volt a legfőbb, ami lekötötte, hanem hogy le ne bukjon a két férfi előtt, amitől aztán az ál-Mordon mentette meg.  
  
Nos, tulajdonképpen, Piton nem is volt annyira félelmetes így, sőt mi több, egetverően csúnyának sem tűnt. Harry igazán vonzónak is találta volna, ha nem ismerte volna közelről a tanárt, de még ez sem tudott azon változtatni, hogy könnyebb legyen Bill szerepét eljátszania. Habár megpróbált teljesen természetesen viselkedni, ez elég nehéz feladatnak bizonyult, lévén, hogy arról sem volt fogalma, a bájitalmester mit is vár el tőle.  
  
– Biztosíthatlak, hogy nem zavarsz. Ha így lenne, akkor már a tudtodra adtam volna – jelentette ki Piton, mire Harry megadóan bólintott. – Lángnyelv-whiskyt vagy inkább teát tölthetek? – kérdezte aztán a bájitalmester kutatóan végignézve rajta, azt latolgatva, hogy nem ártott-e már meg így is túlságosan vendégének az alkohol. Harry persze az előbbire szavazott; ha maradnia kell, biztosra vette, hogy szüksége lesz a lélekerősítőre. Mialatt a férfi kitöltötte az italokat, Harry a kandalló előtt álló karosszékek egyikéhez somfordált, majd kényelembe helyezte magát, abban reménykedve, hogy Bill is ezt tenné. Mikor Piton visszatért az italokkal, és Harrynek nyújtotta a poharát, kezük összeért, és ő meglepetten vette észre, hogy a férfi ujja végigsimít rajta. – Meglepően szótlan vagy ma, William – jegyezte meg Piton közönyös hangon, miután ő is leült Harryvel szemben –, azt kell gondolnom, hogy egyáltalán nincs ínyedre a látogatás.  
  
– Nem, dehogy! – vágta rá gyorsan Harry, majd időnyerés céljából nagyot húzott az italából. – Nem erről van szó, csak… kissé fáradt vagyok – próbált megfelelő magyarázatot adni, de gondolatai valahogy visszatértek az előbbi gesztusra.  
  
– Ki gondolta volna, hogy az irodai munka ennyivel fárasztóbb, mint az egyiptomi piramisok körüli átkok hatástalanítása negyven fokos melegben – bólintott, majd Harryvel ellentétben, komótosan kortyolt egyet az aranyló whiskyből.  
  
Harry erre kissé zavarba jött, mivel ez neki eszébe sem jutott. Lefoglalta őt az, hogy minél hitelesebben játssza el Bill szerepét, ám legnagyobb bosszúságára ez egyáltalán nem volt a legkönnyebb feladatok egyike. Nem tudott felengedni Piton átható tekintetének kereszttüzében, pláne nem úgy, hogy fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mit válaszolhatna ilyen elmés megnyilvánulásokra.  
  
A másik, ami teljességgel megzavarta őt, az a férfi feléje tanúsított különös viselkedése volt. Azon túl, hogy a tekintetét egyfolytában rajta tartotta, még önmagában nem lett volna meglepő, ugyanakkor Harry sokkal több érdeklődést tudott leolvasni a tanár arcáról, mint amit az elmúlt majd’ hét év alatt bárki irányába. Ez pedig nem segítette elő az ő helyzetét.  
  
Megpróbált némileg ellazulni – ahogy az ikrek is tanácsolták neki –, és ugyanakkor elkerülni azt is, hogy hosszasan a férfi szemébe kelljen néznie. Attól félt ugyanis, hogy Piton a végén még legilimenciát alkalmaz rajta, és akkor egy fél perc sem telik bele, ő máris lebukott. Aztán nem tudott úrrá lenni mégsem a kíváncsiságán, és engedett a kísértésnek, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye a helyet, ahová érkezett.  
  
Még sosem járt a bájitalmester nappalijában – mert úgy gondolta, hogy ez a helyiség az lehet. A férfi irodájával ellentétben, ahol csupa undorító, bizonytalan kinézetű lötyiben úszó dolgot tartott, itt semmi ilyesmivel nem találkozott. A falakat végig könyvespolcok tarkították, kényelmes ülőgarnitúra – egy kanapé és két karosszék, egy dohányzó- és egy íróasztal képezte a szoba berendezését. A vastag szőnyeg és a kandallóban táncoló tűz pedig még szokatlanul meleg érzést is kölcsönzött a helyiségnek.  
  
Mivel Piton nem szólt egy szót sem, de Harry magán érezte kutakodó tekintetét, így megpróbált semleges vizekre evezni, és találni valamit, amivel elterelheti a férfi figyelmét.  
  
– Mielőtt eljöttem, járt nálunk Remus, Mordon, Kingsley és a munkatársai – vetette fel a legelső témát, ami eszébe jutott.  
  
Piton nem mutatott különösebb érdeklődést, de Harry jobb ötlet híján folytatta, és végül már csak azt vette észre, hogy az esti megbeszélés részletes ecsetelésébe merült. Minden apró információt megosztott Pitonnal, amit az auroroktól hallott, és jószerivel a saját meglátásait is belecsempészte, amivel viszont végre sikerült a tanár figyelmét felkeltenie. Legalábbis Harry így látta, és különös érzés járta át ennek kapcsán. Még sosem volt lehetősége így beszélgetnie Pitonnal, pedig a férfi meglepően jó hallgatóság volt. Néha tett egy-két megjegyzést, amit aztán Harry is továbbfűzött, így lényegében elég jól eltársalogtak.  
  
A pohara időközben kiürült, de mire észbekapott, az már újra meg volt töltve. Az alkohol hatását mintha csak nem is érezte volna, bár a bizsergés és a szokatlanul fesztelen kedélyállapota mégiscsak lehet, hogy ennek volt betudható. A férfi feléje tanúsított figyelme is kevésbé okozott gondot neki, és igazából még élvezte is egy kicsit, hogy a tanár most nem viselkedett annyira undokul vele, mint ahogyan szokott. Furcsa és egyszeriben megrendítő volt látni azt, hogy Piton is képes emberséges lenni, vagy legalábbis olyasmi, ha általa – valószínűleg – kedvelt egyénnel tartózkodik egy helyiségben. Harry nem is tudta, miért, de egy kis féltékenységet érzett emiatt Bill iránt, mert minden bizonnyal a bájitalmester miatta volt olyan most, amilyen.  
  
Piton már az első perctől kezdve, hogy Harry átlépte a Roxfort küszöbét, és tekintetük találkozott a beosztási ceremónián, ellenszenvet táplált iránta. Kétségkívül ez kölcsönös volt, de azért Harry hazudott volna magának, ha azt mondja, sosem gondolkozott el azon, Piton miért is gyűlölte őt ennyire. Érdekes módon, de megértette, hogy James és Sirius iránti utálata vezérelte, de Harry azt már nem fogta fel, hogy a Tekergők okozta sérelmeket miért rajta kellett megtorolnia. Piton felnőtt férfi volt, akinek ennyi idő után már túl kellett volna tennie magát ezeken, és ha más nem, legalább közömbösen tekintenie Harryre. De nem ezt tette.  
  
Most viszont a bájitalmester határozottan olyan oldalát mutatta meg neki, amit Harry, a vele szembeni bánásmód miatt, elképzelni sem tudott róla. És ez tetszett neki. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy az alkohol hatása volt-e ez, vagy csak a fesztelen beszélgetésé, de szinte kezdte már annyira jól érezni magát, hogy bátrabban vessen fel és folyjon bele olyan témákba, amelyeket igyekezett eddig elkerülni. És ami még szokatlanabb volt, hogy az egészet olyan barátságosak érezte.  
  
De aztán ez a kellemes hangulat egyszeriben mintha szertefoszlott volna, mikor a beszélgetésük olyan irányt vett, melynek kapcsán Harry nem tudta megállni, hogy ne fejtse ki a rosszallását. A Rend még mindig túlságosan védte őt, holott Voldemort már hónapok óta nem volt az élők sorában. Senki nem volt tekintettel arra, hogy Harry már nagykorúnak számított, Dumbledore, ha sokszor furfanggal is – amire Harry mindig rájött –, de rendszeresen elérte, hogy felügyelet alá kerüljön. Mindez persze roppantul zavarta Harryt, aminek sokszor adott hangot, és amire senki nem volt hajlandó magyarázattal szolgálni.  
  
Piton kijelentésére azonban, miszerint minderre nyomós okok szolgálnak, nem tudta megállni, hogy ne tegye fel a kérdést.  
  
– Gondolod, hogy a halálfalók még mindig Harryre vadásznak? – tudakolta. Hermione egyszer azt mondta neki, hogy ő erre a következtetésre jutott, és ez igazán kézenfekvő is volt, de Harry nehezen tudta elképzelni, hogy csupán ezért ekkora erőfeszítéssel védené őt a Rend.  
  
– Te is tudod, hogy így van. Potter, mint lehetséges alanya annak, hogy a halálfalók bosszút álljanak rajta, megtorolják a sérelmüket, vagy épp hitet adjon számukra azzal, hogy segítségével a Sötét Nagyúr ismét visszatérhet – általa vagy épp benne –, igazán nagy kísértést jelent.  
  
– Visszatérhet? – borzadt el Harry erre a kijelentésre, és szándékosan igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni a hogyanját.  
  
– Természetesen nem – felelte Piton összehúzott szemöldökkel. – Mindazonáltal, az olyan elborult elméjű alakok, mint Bellatrix Lestrange is, nem veszik figyelembe a természet alkotta szabályokat és korlátokat. Egyesek még mindig hiszik, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr Potter által ismét testet ölthet.  
  
Harry frusztráltan megcsóválta a fejét, és elgondolkodott a hallottakon.  
  
– Kik tudnak még erről? – tette fel a kérdést nem sokkal később.  
  
Piton arca zárkózott kifejezést öltött, miközben egyik ujjával töprengve simogatta a száját. Harry tekintetét odavonzotta ez a mozdulat, és nem tudta eldönteni, hogy most sikerült-e gyanúra okot adnia a férfinak, vagy más miatt változott meg a tanár viselkedése.  
  
– Nem túl sokan – felelte aztán Piton. – Dumbledore igyekszik megkímélni Potter érzékeny lelkét a további megpróbáltatásoktól – fűzte hozzá epésen.  
  
– Mintha olyan gyenge lenne – morogta az orra alatt rosszallóan Harry.  
  
– Sokkal inkább csak nem akarja, hogy a varázslóvilág kis hőse ismételten bajba sodorja magát.  
  
Harry erre ingerült fújtatást hallatott, de visszafogta magát attól, hogy dühösen visszavágjon.  
  
– Dumbledore nem védheti örökké, ha auror lesz belőle, akkor senki nem fogja tudni megállítani abban, hogy a halálfalók után eredjen – biztosította a férfit eltökélten.  
  
– Ahhoz előbb nem ártana letennie a vizsgáit, és felvételt nyernie az aurorképzőbe – felelte Piton szenvtelenül. – Kétségem sincs afelől, hogy ezek nélkül, csakis a hírneve által is képes lenne bejutni, de a jelen körülmények között az igazgató úr bizonyára tenne az ellen, hogy Potter kihasználhassa a neve adta előnyöket. Így tehát nem marad más választása, minthogy a maga erejéből küzdjön. De ha csak azt nézzük, milyen eredménnyel teljesít bájitaltanon – Piton arca ennél a mondatnál felderült –, akkor vajmi esélye lesz bekerülni a felvételizők közé – villantotta meg gúnyos mosolyát.  
  
Harry keze ökölbe szorult, és emlékeztetnie kellett magát arra, hogy maradjon higgadt, máskülönben valóban lebukik, afelől pedig kétsége sem volt, hogy ennek súlyos következményei lennének rá és a jövőjére nézve. Így aztán csak magában morgott tovább, azt azonban mégsem tudta megállni, hogy meg ne jegyezze, amit gondol.  
  
– Ő nem az apja.  
  
– Mintha ezt már említetted volna párszor – bólintott Piton, Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére. – Erre magam is rájöttem, ugyanakkor ez nem változtat azon a tényen…  
  
– …hogy utálod – fejezte be helyette a mondatot.  
  
Ezúttal Piton volt az, aki némileg csodálkozva pillantott Harryre, ám ez a pillanat nem tartott sokáig, és a tanár ismét ugyanazzal a kifejezéssel nézett rá, mint eddig.  
  
– Biztosíthatlak afelől, hogy a Potter irányába tanúsított érzéseimnek köze sincs az utálathoz. Túlzásnak tartom ezt az állítást – Harry ezzel cseppet sem értett egyet –, a kölyök ugyanis közel sem annyira elviselhetetlen, mint amilyennek mutatja magát. Nyilvánvalóan a tehetsége az arcátlanságra és a bajkeverésre még mindig nagyobb, mint ahhoz, hogy ne akarja mindenáron magára vonni a figyelmet, ennek ellenére el kell ismernem, sok esetben rossz következtetéseket vontam le vele kapcsolatban.  
  
Harryt annyira meglepte Piton ilyetén színvallása arról, hogy mit gondol róla, hogy pár percig nem is igazán tudott mit mondani erre. Végül összeszedte minden bátorságát, és halkan megszólalt.  
  
– Harry nagyon megbánta azt, hogy nem tudta fékezni a kíváncsiságát – utalt a Merengős esetre. Piton arca láthatóan megfeszült, keze ökölbe szorult, és Harry egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy a férfi azonnal rákiabál. Talán hiba volt azt feltételezni, hogy Bill tudott erről az esetről. A furcsa szomorúság, ami elöntötte őt, ha arra gondolt, amit a tanár az előbb jelentett ki neki, miszerint nem utálja, ennek hatására biztosan megváltoztatta a véleményét. Aztán a férfi görcsösségét felváltotta a közönyösség.  
  
– Annyira azért nem, hogy ne dicsekedjen el vele mindenkinek – szűrte végül a foga között Piton.  
  
– Senkinek nem mondta el – vágta rá azonnal, de maga is érezte az ellentmondást.  
  
Piton átható tekintete belefúródott az övébe, de Harry nem akarta azzal is súlyosbítani a helyzetet, hogy félrenéz. Ha lebukik, akkor majd megmagyarázza a helyzetet a férfinak, és viseli a következményeket is. A bájitalmester biztosan nem hinne neki, de ez nem jelentene túl sok újdonságot a számára.  
  
A férfi azonban ezek után nem tett semmiféle utalást arra, hogy Harry lelepleződött volna, és a beszélgetés valahogy teljesen más témára terelődött. Rövid idő után azonban a társalgás teljesen ellaposodott, és Harry hiába kutatott valami semleges téma után, nem jutott eszébe semmi használható. Fogalma sem volt Bill munkájának részleteiről, nem tudta, hogy a fiatalember irodai feladatai mikben merülnek ki. Ahhoz sem tudott érdemben hozzászólni, ami Piton szakterülete volt – vagyis ahhoz éppenséggel tudott volna megjegyzést fűzni, ám nem tartotta jó ötletnek kifejteni a férfival ellentétes véleményét az általa tanított tantárgyról.  
  
Az azért megragadt az emlékezetében, amit a bájitalmester mondott őróla – nem utálja őt, és nem is tartja annyira elviselhetetlennek –, és szívesen tovább faggatózott volna arról, hogy akkor mégis miért próbálja meg őt kétszeres igyekezettel megalázni bájitaltanon, de a Merengős elszólás után már nem mert ezzel próbálkozni.  
  
Viszont az sem kerülte el a figyelmét, ahogyan Piton őt mustrálta. Volt ebben valami mögöttes szándék is; Harry már-már valamiféle furcsa flörtnek tekintette, de mivel ő sosem volt jó ebben, nem volt benne biztos, hogy valóban így is van. Ezért aztán nem maradt más, csak az újabb kínos hallgatás a részéről.  
  
Aztán a további csendtől a szomszédos helyiségből áthallatszó, kitartó kopogtatás zaja óvta meg őket. Piton figyelmeztető pillantása azt üzente neki, hogy maradjon a nappaliban, majd a férfi letéve a poharát a dohányzóasztalra felállt, és a jellegzetes talárlobogás nélkül kivonult a helyiségből. Habár az ajtót bezárta maga mögött, Harry még így is hallotta, hogy egyik mardekáros diákja látogatta meg a házvezető tanárt.  
  
Mialatt Piton kimasírozott a nappaliból, Harry sem maradt sokáig tétlen. Már nagyon szomjas volt, és a sima víz most csábítóbbnak tűnt, mint a whisky, így felbátorodva a férfi meglepően emberi viselkedésétől, úgy gondolta, hogy nyugodtan kiszolgálhatja magát. Ahogy felemelkedett a karosszékből, a világ hirtelen fordult vele egyet, de aztán hamar visszabillent a helyére, vagy legalábbis majdnem, és figyelmen kívül hagyva az enyhe szédülést, körülnézett a szobában. Mivel a helyiség jelentős részét a falakon végigfutó könyvespolcok foglalták el, és csak egyiknek volt ajtaja, nem volt nehéz rájönnie, melyikben lapulhat tiszta és üres pohár – a sajátja ugyanis még félig volt az alkohollal, amit először a tűzbe akart önteni, de szerencsére időben eszébe jutott, hogy nem kéne felgyújtania a férfi magánlakrészét.  
  
Miután a megfelelő szekrényből megszerezte, amit keresett, egy gyors bűbájjal megtöltötte tiszta vízzel, majd jobb híján a könyvespolcok tartalmát kezdte fixírozni. Nem különösebben érdekelte őt az olvasás, de feltételezte, hogy Bill hozzáállása más lenne ebben a kérdésben, így végigfuttatta pillantását a hosszú sorokon. A könyvek pontosan kategorizált, katonás sorrendbe szedve, szerző és téma szerint voltak rendszerezve, és Harryben a Grimmauld téri könyvtár hangulatát idézték fel. A kötetek témái nem sok meglepetést szereztek neki – főként bájitalokkal, a mágia magasiskolájával foglalkozó művek voltak ezek, kiegészülve némi történelmi, latin és érdekes módon, ó-angol nyelven íródott irodalommal foglalkozó olvasmányokkal.  
  
Aztán ahogy haladt sorban, végig a polcok mentén, lassan Piton íróasztalánál kötött ki. Az általa hozott pergamenek érintetlenül feküdtek ott, ahol hagyta őket; ám amit akkor nem mert megtenni, most nem késlekedett gondosan megfigyelni az asztalon sorakozó tárgyakat. Volt itt penna, üres pergamen, kijavításra váró dolgozatok, néhány tankönyv és levelek a Minisztériumból… csupa átlagos dolog, és semmi olyasmi, amit Piton az irodájának használt helyiségben felhalmozott. Harrynek az a gyanúja támadt, hogy a tanár preparátum-gyűjteménye elrettentés célját szolgáltathatja, mivel a nappali a kellemes légkörével éles ellentéte volt az iroda hideg és hátborzongató sivárságának.  
  
Harry végül elunta a nézelődést – na meg a szédülése sem akaródzott elmúlni –, de mielőtt még visszatért volna a kandalló előtti karosszékébe, figyelmét magára vonta a saját nevével fémjelzett dolgozat. A tanár több keresetlen megjegyzést is fűzött neki a lapra, ám a jegyet eltakarta az Életelixir címet viselő bájitalos szaklap. Harry erős késztetést érzett arra, hogy egyszerűen meglesse, milyen eredményt ért el, ám Piton hangja ebben megakadályozta.  
  
– Örömmel látom, hogy azonnal sikerült elfoglaltságot találnod, amint kitettem a lábam az ajtón. – A férfi olyan csendesen járt-kelt, hogy Harry megugrott a tanár hirtelen felbukkanására a háta mögött.  
  
– Csak már nagyon szomjas voltam – mutatta fel a poharát, de még mindig nem vette le a tekintetét az íróasztalról.  
  
– Hm, az ott Potter dolgozata – jegyezte meg erre Piton, úgy, mintha csak az időjárásról beszélgetne. Ám Harryt nem is ez foglalkoztatta leginkább, hanem az a tény, hogy a bájitalmester olyan közel állt meg hozzá, hogy lényegében nem hagyott neki semmiféle mozgásteret.  
  
– Milyen jegyet kapott rá? – kérdezte csakis azért, hogy elterelje a figyelmét, főként mert ha nem kapaszkodott volna meg az asztalban, a dülöngélése bizonyára nagyobb kilengéssel járt volna.  
  
– Megnézheted, ha annyira érdekel.  
  
A bájitalmester szenvtelen hangneme biztosította arról, hogy valóban nem bánta volna azt, ha Harry így tesz, csakhogy volt egy apró bökkenő. Ahhoz, hogy ténylegesen is lehetősége legyen erre, Harrynek előre kellett volna dőlnie, hogy arrébb tolja a bájitalos szaklapot, mindez ugyanakkor elkerülhetetlenné tette volna azt is, hogy hátsó fele hozzáérjen a tanár ágyékához.  
  
Voltaképpen egyéb esetben sosem zavarta, ha megérintette őt bárki is, de most Pitonnal szemben valahogy mégis furcsa érzés töltötte el őt ettől az eshetőségtől. A férfi különös viselkedése és az, ahogyan egész este nézett rá – no meg amit az ikrektől hallott, és a fantáziája akarata ellenére is továbbfestette –, teljesen más megvilágításba helyezte előtte a bájitalmestert. Bárhogy is próbált igazolást szerezni arra, hogy Piton és Bill között pusztán egyszerű kollegiális kapcsolat van, nem sikerült neki.  
  
Harrynek újra eszébe jutott a fénykép Bill, az, ahogyan a fiatal tanárára pillant, és egyszeriben úgy érezte, megfejtette a rejtélyt, amire az ikrek eddig nem jöttek rá.  
  
– A megjegyzéseid alapján nem számíthat túl sok jóra – szólalt meg aztán egy kis idő múlva.  
  
– Potter figyelmetlen, lusta és nemtörődöm – jött a felelet –, semmi oka nincs, hogy meglepődöttséget érezzen a hitvány dolgozata kézhezvétele után.  
  
Tehát hitvány – jegyezte meg magában Harry. Valójában nagyon is sokat tanult erre a dolgozatra, még Hermione folyamatos kioktatását is elviselte, és éjszakákon keresztül maradtak fenn Ronnal együtt, hogy megtanulják az anyagot. Piton ezek szerint cseppet sem értékelte ezt, de hát mit is várhatott volna ettől az embertől? Mindenesetre most nem ez volt a lényeg, hanem az, hogy minél hamarabb véget vessen ennek a látogatásnak. Hirtelen zavarta Piton jelenléte, az, hogy ennyire nyilvánvalóan semmire sem tartotta őt, és az is, hogy a saját érzései, miszerint miért is érdekli őt ennyire a másik véleménye, megzavarta Harryt.  
  
De bármennyire is eltökélte, hogy most azonnal közli a férfival, hogy befejezte a látogatást, és még ha botladozva is, de elvonszolja magát a kandallóig, valahogy mégsem jutott el a tényleges megvalósításáig. Minden bizonnyal ez az ital hatása, nem lehet másé – gondolta.  
  
Piton közvetlen közelsége furcsa hatással volt rá, a férfi nem ért hozzá, de ennek ellenére szinte minden rezdülését érezhette. A tanár egyenletesen lélegzett, a forró lehelete Harry tarkóját érte, és még azt is elfelejtette vele, hogy tulajdonképpen válaszolni akart Piton megjegyzésére. De mit is?  
  
Harry kissé erőteljesebben kapaszkodott az asztalba, és a poharat előrelátóan letette a kezéből, mielőtt véletlenül összetörné.  
  
– Nekem… azt hiszem… mennem kéne – nyögte ki végül. Egyre jobban szédült, de már nem tudta biztosan, hogy ez tényleg az alkohol rovására írható-e, vagy Piton jelenléte lett ennyire felkavaró a számára.  
  
– Menni? – duruzsolta a férfi, és ha lehet, még közelebb lépett, úgy, hogy továbbra sem érintkeztek közvetlenül.  
  
Harry elképzelni sem tudta, hogy sikerült ez a bájitalmesternek, mindenesetre majdnem megdicsérte, amiért ezt képes véghezvinni, de még időben eszébe jutott, hogy ez egy átkozottul idióta ötlet volna. Viszont most már annyira nyilvánvalónak tűnt, hogy a tanár mit akar tőle, hogy Harry még ebben a kétes állapotában sem tudta letagadni ennek meglétét. A legutolsó ember, akiről feltételezni tudta, hogy bármiféle testi kapcsolata van, az Piton volt, és erre tessék. A férfi majdnemhogy az asztalhoz szorította őt a testével, csak hogy ne hagyjon neki menekülési útvonalat.  
  
– Aha – motyogta Harry, sokkal lassabb reakcióidővel, mint amikor Ron belefeledkezik valamelyik neki tetsző lány bámulásába, és ilyenkor nem reagál arra, ha hozzá szólnak.  
  
A férfi a válasz hatására azonban cseppet sem tűnt úgy, hogy el akarná engedni őt. Sőt, mintha még fel is bátorította volna, mikor Harry már nem tudott jobban nekidőlni az asztalnak, és az enyhe szédülés hatására hátrébb tántorodott. A feneke végül a férfi öléhez ért, Harry pedig azzal biztatta magát, hogy a tanár sosem gerjedne rá, és az a dudor, nem _AZ_ , aminek ő hiszi.  
  
De kit akar mégis becsapni? És lehet, hogy Piton nem vágyakozna az ő teste után, de Harry most nem is volt önmaga. Bill pedig igenis kívánatos volt, jóképű, és persze hogy több lehetett a két férfi között, mint azt bárki is gondolta volna. A tanár nem sejthette, hogy most nem a szeretőjét próbálja elbűvölni, és Harry nagyot sóhajtott erre a gondolatra, pont abban a pillanatban, mikor a férfi egyik keze a csípőjére simult.  
  
Az érintés kissé megzavarta a gondolkodását, de még így, zavarosan is tisztában volt azzal, hogy nincs joga Bill teste fölött rendelkezni. Az is lehet, hogy az átoktörő valójában egyáltalán nem is került kapcsolatba Pitonnal, csak a bájitalmester próbálkozik nála. Ugyanakkor a fénykép, amit a fiatalember szobájában talált, nem ezt sugallta.  
  
Harry megpróbálta ismét összeszedni magát a távozáshoz, de a simogató kéz, ami kellemesen járta végi az oldalát, nem volt éppenséggel ösztönző hatással rá. Piton nem volt erőszakos, úgy tűnt, mintha időt akarna neki hagyni, de Harry nem volt biztos abban, hogy tényleg így is van-e.  
  
Nem, határozottan semmiben nem volt már biztos, főleg miután a férfi egyszerű cirógatása kicsit többé vált. Most már nem elégedett meg azzal, hogy az egyik kezét végighúzza Harry oldalán, hanem, határozott mozdulatokkal simogatta, forró tenyere szinte égette a derekát, mikor a tanár keze be-bevándorol a pulóvere alá. Igazán jó volt, állapította meg, miközben hagyta, hogy a kellemes érzések átjárják őt.  
  
Harry valójában maga sem tudta már, hogy mit is akar, egyszerűen csak hagyta magát sodródni az eseményekkel. Piton simogatása cseppet sem volt ellenére, ahogy arra számítani lehetett, a tanárnak valahogy sikerült elérnie azt, hogy Harry szinte már vonzónak találta őt. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan is jutott el erre a megállapításra; talán az alkohol volt felelőssé tehető mindezért, vagy a testcsere. Esetleg az, hogy a bájitalmester, ismeretségük óta először bánt jól vele.  
  
Bármi is volt azonban, ami idáig vezetett, Harrynek nem volt ellenvetése. Vonzotta őt az ismeretlen, az, hogy felfedezze, milyen is lehet Piton valójában – pontosan azt tenni, amit Hermione javasolt neki nem is olyan régen: próbálja megismerni a bájitalmestert, és a cselekedetei mögé látni. A férfi ráadásul most igazán olyannak tűnt, mint bármelyik átlagos tanár… már amennyire egy olyan ember, mint Piton, képes átlagos lenni. Nem érezte azt, hogy a másik vissza akar élni a helyzettel, hiszen a férfi még mindig azt hitte, hogy Bill az, akit simogat, a fiatalember az, akit most próbál elcsábítani, és ez így most tökéletesnek bizonyult.  
  
Harry eddigi próbálkozásai nem voltak olyan eget rengetőek – bár ebben saját magát tartotta inkább hibásnak. Miután a Chóval való kapcsolata kudarccal végződött, az ikrek voltak azok, akik megpróbáltak kedveskedni neki. Fred és George közel álltak hozzá, valahogy néha túlságosan is, jobban, mint Ron, Hermione vagy Ginny. Vagy legalábbis másként. Az ikrek nem egyszerű barátnak tekintették őt, hanem kicsit többnek. Harry egyszerre volt az öccsük és valami más is, és mikor ez tudatosult benne, akkor egy kicsit megrémült tőle. De aztán rájött, hogy valójában nem olyan félelmetes, sőt mi több, kihívást látott benne, és ez volt az, ami tulajdonképpen ráébresztette őt arra, hogy nemcsak a lányokhoz vonzódik.  
  
De Piton azért mégiscsak más lapra tartozott. A férfivel kölcsönösen utálták egymást – vagy legalábbis sokáig így volt –, és a tanár különben sem volt vonzó sem külsőleg, sem belsőleg. De valamit mégis tudhatott a csábításról, ha képes volt elérni azt, hogy ő, Harry ne akarjon elmenekülni. De valójában mit is akart akkor?  
  
Mielőtt meglelhette volna a választ, Piton abbahagyta az udvarias tapogatózást, és ezúttal már sokkal kevésbé illendő módot választott arra, hogy elbűvölje Harryt. A férfi hirtelen sokkal direktebben közeledett felé; a bal keze mindenféle akadály nélkül besiklott a pulóvere alá, majd ujjai rátaláltak Harry mellbimbójára, míg mindeközben a jobb keze már a nadrágja felé araszolt. Az egész annyira lehengerlően hatott Harryre, hogy egyszeriben megszűnt mindenféle ellenállása Piton iránt, és csak hagyta magát sodródni az árral. Az asztalt elengedve hátradőlt, bele egyenesen a tanár ölelésébe. Az érzés nem volt rossz, és már úgyis kezdett gondot okozni neki az állás, így valahogy annyira magától értetődően jött az, hogy Piton mellkasán találjon támaszt.  
  
A sóhajok, amelyeket a másik ki tudott csalni belőle, tudathatták a bájitalmesterrel, hogy elfogadásra talált, amit tett. Piton – hogy ettől felbátorodva-e vagy sem – ekkor belecsókolt Harry nyakába, ami még elsöprőbben hatott rá, ő pedig csak élvezni akarta ezt az egészet, kissé önző módon kihasználni az, ahogyan a tanár így bánik vele. Noha furcsa és szokatlan volt mindezt Pitontól megtapasztalni, de akkor sem akart már meghátrálni.  
  
Piton most nem viselkedett undokul, nem kritizálta – leszámítva a dolgozatát –, és a szarkasztikus megjegyzései sem tűntek annyira komolynak. Csupán megszokást vélt felfedezni bennük, mintha a férfinek ezek a megnyilvánulásai már a mindennapjai, a saját lénye részévé váltak volna. Harry pedig kivételesen meg volt ezzel elégedve, és több, mint elviselhetőnek tartotta így a másikat; azzal, hogy Piton nem nézett rá azzal az undorral és megvetéssel, amivel szokott, mindjárt kellemesebb volt a társaságában lenni. Ráadásul a beszélgetésük sem volt unalmas, mi több, Harry még élvezte is a társalgást, amit aztán tényleg nem tekintett volna egyéb helyzetben lehetségesnek. Hermionénak talán tényleg igaza volt.  
  
Aztán még ott volt az is, amit a bájitalmester róla, Harryről mondott. Érdekes volt hallgatni, hogy mi a valódi véleménye, és Harry igazán meg is lepődött ezen. Piton sosem mondta volna ezt el neki, és most is csak azért tette, mert azt hitte, hogy Billel beszélget. Ha megtudná, hogy valójában mi történt, bizonyára úgy magára haragítaná a férfit, hogy élete végéig megemlegetné, amit tőle kapna.  
  
De nem kéne megtudnia, nem igaz? Ha jól csinálja, akkor Piton sosem jön rá, hogy nem Billel töltötte az estét, és Harryben egyszeriben fellobbant a vágy, hogy mindezt meg is tegye. Valahogy hirtelen nem számított semmi, és ő hátravetett fejjel egyszerűen csak kiélvezte Piton közeledését. A férfi lépésről-lépésre hódította meg a testet, amit erősen és magabiztosan tartott, és a kedvező fogadtatás hatására még jobban belemerült kényeztetésbe. Ha Harrynek lett volna elég józan tudata ebbe az egész valótlanságba belegondolni, bizonyára hangosan felnevetett volna a bizarr helyzeten.  
  
Piton aztán elég hamar elérte, hogy Harry legutolsó gondolata a nevetés legyen; sokkal inkább a sóhajtozás volt az, ami lekötötte a fiú minden figyelmét. A teste – nem, nem az övé, hanem Billé, emlékeztette magát – egyre hevesebben reagált az érintésekre, és minél érzékenyebb területekre kalandozott a férfi keze, annál több elégedett hang hagyta el Harry száját.  
  
– Most még távozhatsz, ha esetleg fontosabb dolgod akad – susogta neki Piton a füle tövét nyalogatva. Harry a tudata mélyén valahogy elgondolkozott azon, hogyan képes a férfi mindezt ilyen közönyösen, ugyanakkor csábítóan közölni, hogy ő előbb akarjon pióca lenni egy bájitalban, semmint most itt hagyja a másikat.  
  
– Nincs fontosabb dolgom – nyögte végül, ténylegesen rá sem eszmélve, hogy ezzel mire vállalkozott.  
  
Még ha lett is volna alkalma arra, hogy felismerje a „kelepcét”, amibe besétált, Piton hirtelen jött támadása a szája ellen teljes mértékben megakadályozta őt mindenféle magasabb rendű gondolkodásban. A férfi megfogta Harry állát, és úgy fordított a fejét, hogy ajkuk találkozzon, és miközben még alig ért hozzá a puha szájhoz, nyelvével máris bebocsájtást kért, amit rövid habozás után meg is kapott.  
  
A csók… az nagyszerű volt. Harry szinte önkívületben viszonozta azt, mikor megérezte szájában a másik kutakodó nyelvét; a férfi egyszerűen fantasztikus volt. Ha valaki egyszer azt mondta volna neki, hogy a zsíros hajú szemétláda ilyen nagyszerű ebben, hát ő bizony nemcsak, hogy körberöhögte volna az illetőt, de minden bizonnyal három napig ételre sem tudott volna nézni. De most, hogy ezt saját magán tapasztalta… egyszerűen felfoghatatlan volt a számára.  


***

Harrynek kiesett pár másodperc; fogalma sem volt arról, hogyan jutottak el a bájitalmester hálószobájába – mert ez határozottan már nem a nappali volt, ahol álltak. A férfi az ajtónak döntötte őt, és továbbra is csókolta, ami igazán tetszett neki, és a legmeglepőbb az volt, hogy ebben a tanár sokkal jobb volt, mint bárki, akivel Harry eddig próbálkozott. Persze a tudat, hogy mindezt Pitonnal műveli, még mindig ott kóválygott a tudata hátsó szegletében, de a fenébe is, kit érdekelt már ez! Ha előbb tudja, hogy ez a hideg, tartózkodó és undok bájitalmester ilyen élvezetet is tud nyújtani, önként és dalolva jött volna ide már sokkal előbb.  
  
Nos, nyilvánvalóan nem ez lett volna a legpazarabb ötleteinek egyike, de Harryt, józan gondolkodás hiányában, már a testének alsóbb régiói irányították. A férfiassága pedig határozottan a mihamarabbi figyelmet és kielégülést szorgalmazta, hacsak lehet, minél többszöri alkalommal.  
  
Valójában maga sem értette, hogyan jutott el eddig, de akarta Pitont, sokkal többre vágyott, mint egyszerű tapogatózások és csókok. Hogy ezt a másik tudtára is adja, egyszerűen nekiállt kigombolni a férfi ingét, és igazán tudta díjazni, hogy a tanár nem viselt semmi mást efölött, mert nem volt benne biztos, hogy egy bonyolultabb ruhadarab levételével, sikerült volna megbirkóznia. A gombok még így is kisebb akadályt jelentettek neki; mígnem Harry megelégelte az egész tortúrát, és jószerivel szaggatni kezdte a férfi ingét.  
  
– Milyen mohóak lettünk hirtelen – duruzsolta Piton a fülébe mélyen zengő hangon, és ha volt is problémája azzal, ahogy Harry bánt a finom anyaggal, akkor azt nagyon jól titkolta.  
  
Válasz gyanánt Harry aztán nekidörgölte az ágyékát a bájitalmesternek, és felmorrant, mikor annak jobb lába befurakodott az ő combjai közé. Piton közben hagyta, hogy az ing lecsússzon a válláról, és a földön landoljon, csakhogy aztán Harry éhesen vethesse rá magát az immáron fedetlenné vált, sápadt bőrre. Szinte beleszédült a tanár bőréből áradó kellemes illatba; felfogni sem volt képes, hogyan lehet, hogy a zsíros hajú, nem kifejezetten szép férfinak ennyire jó illata legyen. Harry élesen beszívta a levegőt, és ezzel együtt piócaként tapasztotta rá a száját a bájitalmester nyakára, miközben kezével Piton hajába túrt. Nem is volt annyira zsíros, állapította meg magában, sőt, még puhának is érezte az ujjai közötti tincseket. A férfi egy két lábon járó meglepetés volt.  
  
Mikor hosszú nyalakodás után végre felnézett a férfi vágytól csillogó szemébe, különös gondolat bukott felszínre belőle.  
  
– Te vámpír vagy – jelentette ki bódult bizonyossággal.  
  
Piton arca megdöbbenést tükrözött Harry teljességgel komoly megállapításán, majd olyat tett, aminek talán nagyon kevesen lehettek eddig szemtanúi. Szája sarka megrándult, és a fiú vállának nyomva a homlokát olyan hangokat adott ki, ami Harryt leginkább nevetésre emlékeztette. Vajon mi vicceset mondott?  
  
A férfi persze igen hamar visszanyerte a lélekjelenlétét, de a tőle meglehetősen szokatlan vidám kifejezés nem tűnt el az arcáról. Szája sarka még mindig felfelé kunkorodott, sötét szemeiben pedig különös fény csillogott.  
  
– Te pedig határozottan részeg – felelte, és megakadályozva a Harryből kikívánkozó tiltakozást, igen találó módon hallgattatta el.  
  
Ajka ismét rásimult Harryére, és miközben a világ megbillenni látszott körülöttük, ő elveszett ebben az élményben. Mire legközelebb kinyitotta a szemét, már az ágyon találta magát a – mily meglepő – mardekárzöld takarón, aminek láttán egyértelműen megállapította, hogy a férfinak nincs ízlése, de a bátorsága jelen pillanatban mégsem terjedt ki odáig, hogy ezt közölje is a tanárral. A fekete szín sokkal jobban illett volna ide, az olyan vámpírosabb hatást keltene – gondolta, felettébb hozzáértőnek tartva magát.  
  
A takaró beható tanulmányozásáról aztán Piton vonta el a figyelmét. A bájitalmester ugyanis immáron Harry levetkőztetésén fáradozott, melynek tényét felismerve Harry is lelkesen csatlakozott ahhoz, hogy megszabaduljon a zavaró ruhadaraboktól. Olyan gyorsan kapkodta le magáról a pulóvert és a nadrágot, hogy Pitonból ismételt, elfojtott kuncogásfélét tudott kiváltani, de a rosszallását már nem bírta kifejezni ez iránt, mivel a férfi azonnal birtokba vette a fedetlenné vált testet.  
  
Miközben a tanár végigcsókolta Harry mellkasát, majd a lejjebb lévő régiók felé kalandozott, ő maga csupán sóhajtozásra volt képes. Valahogy a gondolatok – értelmesek és értelmetlenek egyaránt – teljesen kiröppentek a fejéből, és csakis az töltötte ki a tudatát, amit Piton művelt vele. Elveszett az érintésekben, a csókokban, abban, ahogy a férfi bánt vele, és abban is, amire számított, hogy hamarosan történni fog.  
  
Ennek hatására aztán mocorogni kezdett, és csípőjét alig tudta egy helyben tartani, hogy ne lökjön fel minduntalan. Piton valószínűleg rájött, mit akar, mivel nem sokkal később megszabadította őt az alsónadrágjától is, majd kezét végigfuttatta a fiú belső combján, hogy aztán lehajolva csókokkal hintse be az érzékeny bőrt. Harry nyöszörgött, és annyira szerette volna, ha Piton foglalkozik azzal az igencsak figyelemért könyörgő erekcióval is, de a másik remekül értett a kínzáshoz, és egyelőre semmi sem utalt arra, hogy bármit is akarna kezdeni vele. Pedig Harry olyannyira fel volt már izgulva, hogy azt sem szégyellte volna, ha könyörög a férfinak enyhülést remélve.  
  
Aztán, végtelennek tűnő idő után, a bájitalmester végre megadta neki, amit annyira akart, és ráhajolva Harry merevedésére, szájába vette azt. A hirtelen jött impulzus hatására Harry képtelen volt megfelelően visszafogni magát; keze azonnal rátalált Piton hajára, belemarkolt, és a tarkójánál fogva lent tartott a férfi fejét, miközben csípője megemelkedett, és nem túl gyengéden fellökött a tanár szájába. Igen, ezt akarta már mióta, és most végre érezhette azt a forró nedvességet, a bájitalmester nyelvét, ahogy megpróbált ügyeskedni vele, és mindez csaknem elegendő volt, hogy Harry majdnem elélvezzen. De még többet akart, és emiatt a tudatát most már csakis ez töltötte ki, hogy még többet kapjon ebből, éppen ezért újra és újra mélyen feldöfött Piton ajkai közé.  
  
Végül valamilyen csoda folytán mégiscsak sikerült kissé úrrá lennie a vágyain, és lazított a szorításon, ezzel együtt pedig a bájitalmester szája is elhagyta Harry merevedését. De újra visszatért, ám ezúttal Piton maga irányította a folyamatot, nem hagyta, hogy Harryt ismételten elragadja a hév. Két kezével erősen tartotta a csípőjét, miközben tovább nyalogatta, szívta, kényeztette az érzékeny területet, hogy aztán rendre bekapja a férfiasságát. Harry nyöszörgött alatta, és erővel kényszerítette magát arra, hogy nyugton maradjon. Nem volt túl gyengéd mozdulat az előbbi, ezt pedig még ilyen felfokozott állapotban is tudta. Piton eközben nem hagyta abba a tevékenységét, néha-néha, mikor a szája épp nem Harry péniszével volt tele, akkor az ajkát a merevedéshez nyomva duruzsolt valamit a kamaszkori hormonokról és a heves vérmérsékletről, a türelmetlenségről, meg még valamiről, ám ezek mind olyan felsőbbrendű kifejezéseknek bizonyultak Harry számára, hogy semmit nem fogott fel belőlük.  
  
Nem sokkal később azonban Piton előrelátóan a fiú testének más területeit kezdte figyelemben részesíteni, ami csalódott nyögést csalt ki Harryből, ugyanakkor azért örült annak a lehetőségnek, hogy a férfi nem fog itt megállni, és ez az éjszaka többről is fog szólni, mint egyszerű nyalakodásról.  
  
És így is lett; hamarosan mindketten újfent a csókolózással voltak elfoglalva. Piton Harryn feküdt, ám nem sokáig, mivel a férfi egyetlen mozdulattal megfordította az állást, így a fiú került felülre, amit azonnal ki is használt. A szédülését figyelmen kívül hagyva indult a tanár testén felfedezőútra, nyelvével és kezével egyaránt bebarangolva a sápadt bőrt, kicsit hosszasabban időzve el Piton mellkasánál. A sötét mellbimbókat szopogatva Harry rájött, hogy a férfi körüli rejtélyek száma nőtt, de hogy miért is jutott erre a következtetésre, elfelejtette, mikor sűrű csókok közepette, mellyel a bájitalmester ágyéka felé közeledett, elérte a tanár péniszét.  
  
Harry nagyot nyelt, de visszaszorította a kikívánkozó hitetlenkedést a méretes szerszám látványára, majd azt a megjegyzését is lenyelte, mely szerint lehet valami abban a mugli közmondásban. Egy pillanatig még határozatlanul szemezett a tanár férfiasságával – életében nem szopott még le senkit –, de aztán felülkerekedett benne a vágy és a kíváncsiság, így jobb meggyőződés híján, egyszerűen rábukott Piton péniszére. A kifinomultságot minden tekintetben nélkülöző mozdulatot végül tompította az, hogy Harry rövid időn belül rájött, mit kell ahhoz tennie, hogy a másiknak élvezetet okozzon.  
  
Még sosem hallotta Pitont így sóhajtozni – érdekes elképzelés is lett volna –, de a hangok, amiket kiadott, Harryt is még inkább felizgatták. Ráadásul az egész álomszerű kép, hogy valóban ezt teszi, tényleg a félelmetes Piton professzort elégíti ki orálisan, elég volt ahhoz, hogy most azonnal többet akarjon.  
  
A férfi mintha csak olvasott volna a gondolataiban, felhúzta magához Harryt, és ezzel egy időben kissé széjjelebb tárta a combját, miközben csókokkal halmozta el a fiú arcát és nyakát. Harry ekkor döbbent rá, hogy Piton mit is kínált föl most tulajdonképpen neki, és a férfi szemébe nézve bizonyosságot is nyerhetett efelől. Atyaég, most magáévá tehetné a legrettegettebb bájitaltan tanárt egész Angliában, és Harry határozottan szerette is volna megtenni. Megdugni őt és azt akarni, hogy Piton könyörögjön neki a kielégülésért; annyira akarta!  
  
Ugyanakkor gyerekes módon félt is az egésztől. Eddig egyetlen egyszer tette ezt meg, mikor az első alkalmával George hátsójában járt, de máig nem heverte ki azt a szégyent, amit akkor érzett. Az egész olyan rövid volt, és a vörös hajú fiú szűk feneke annyira kellemes volt, hogy alig lökött párat, és máris elélvezett. Persze az ikrek próbálták nyugtatni őt, miszerint ez teljesen elfogadható volt abban a helyzetben – első alkalom, túlságosan felfokozott izgalmakkal –, amivel viszont sikeresen elérték, hogy Harry még lúzerebbnek érezze magát. Nem, ezt nem kockáztathatja meg Pitonnál, mert valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan módon azt akarta, hogy ez az alkalom most igazán jó legyen. Tökéletes szeretkezés, ráadásul neki mindegy volt, hogy ki van felül, csak végre csinálják már.  
  
Így döntését megmutatva, Harry legördült a tanárról, ám nem engedte el, hanem magával húzta, hogy Piton kerüljön felülre. Igen, ez így jó lesz, nyugtatta magát, és a férfi tekintetét keresve szélestre tárta a combjait. Piton egy pillanatig mintha habozott volna, de aztán valahogy elmúltak a kétségek és a bizonytalanságok, átadva helyüket egy igazán nagyszerűnek ígérkező élménynek.  
  
Hamarosan előkerült egy különös tégely is, amire Harry azonnal ráismert, mit tartalmazhatott, erre a gondolatra pedig elégedetten nyögött fel. Piton szemében szórakozottság csillant meg, és még valami más is, amit Harry türelmetlenség és vágy keverékeként azonosított, ahogy a férfi sötét tekintete végigszántott az ő csupasz testén. Aztán a tégellyel együtt, Piton kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a fiú lábai között, és innentől kezdve már csakis a szenvedélyesség dominált.  
  
Az előkészítés alatt Harry ismét olyan felfokozott állapotba került, amiben akkor volt, mikor Piton a szájával kényeztette őt. Habár lényegében most is ez történt, kiegészülve azzal, hogy a tanár hosszú, kecses ujja eközben a hátsójában járt, és sokkal intenzívebbé vált ez által az élmény. Fredhez képest Piton igencsak gyakorlottabbnak tűnt, vagy csak Bill testét ismerte jobban, Harry nehezen tudott volna rájönni, ám ahogy ez eszébe jutott, némileg lehangoltan vette tudomásul, hogy az egész éjszaka lényegében hazugságra épül. Szívesen lett volna most inkább saját maga, de ha nem így alakult, hát akkor is ki kell használnia ezt az alkalmat. Biztos volt benne, hogy nem lesz még egy ilyen, pedig bármennyire is különösnek hatott ez most, Pitonnal igazán jó volt minden.  
  
A férfi bizonyos időközönként újabb ujjat csatlakoztatott az előzőhöz, miközben nyelvével tovább kényeztette Harry péniszét és golyóit, egészen addig a pontig, míg már nem volt rá tovább szükség, hogy finomkodjon. Végül a tanár elhúzódott tőle, de épp csak annyira, hogy megfelelő helyzetbe kerüljön fölötte, majd mikor Harry még szélesebbre tárta a lábait, a péniszét a fiú bejáratához igazította.  
  
Egyetlen apró döfés előre elég volt ahhoz, hogy Harry hangosan felnyögjön, és erősen belekapaszkodjon a bájitalmesterbe.  
  
– Dugj meg – suttogta nagyot nyelve, Piton felől pedig halk morgásra emlékeztető hang jelezte, hogy ezt fogja tenni, csak adjon még egy kis időt arra, hogy a teste hozzászokjon és befogadja azt a méretes szerszámot.  
  
Harry sóhajtozva próbált túljutni azon a kellemetlenségen, amit minden egyes apró lökés okozott, de még ennek ellenére sem sikerült teljesen ellazulnia. Piton ekkor ismét birtokba vette a száját, ráhajolt, és nyelvével kényeztette őt, elvonva a figyelmét a fájdalomról. A csókolózás nagyszerű ötletnek bizonyult, és mire Harry legközelebb feleszmélt, Piton már teljesen benne volt, kitöltötte őt, az éles fájdalom pedig csak múló emléknek számított. Bill teste könnyen befogadta a másikat, de ez csak most jutott el a fiú tudatáig. Aztán a bájitalmester mozgása fokról-fokra gyorsabb lett, míg rendes lökésekké nem vált, ezzel elérve, hogy Harry képtelen legyen csöndben maradni.  
  
Hangosan adta a férfi tudtára, hogy mennyire élvezi az egész aktust, és ez most nem olyan volt, mint amikor az ikrekkel próbálkozott, ez végre rendes szeretkezés volt, igazi dugás, és Harry valamiféle kéjmámorban fürdött ennek megtapasztalása során. Amióta csak felfedezte a hajlamait, erre várt, és az ördögbe is, ki gondolta volna, hogy mindezt Piton fogja majd megadni neki.  
  
A bájitalmester szöget váltott, ezzel pedig elérte, hogy pénisze végigsimítson azon a kis dudoron, aminek érintésére Harry még hangosabban kiáltott fel. Aztán újra és újra, csakhogy teljes extázisba kergesse a fiút, hogy azután egyetlen mozdulattal elvágja ezt az egész gyönyört, és csalódott, már-már kétségbeesett nyögést csaljon ki Harryből.  
  
– Mi… miért? – kérdezte összezavarodva, miközben Piton már feltérdelt, és úgy utasította őt.  
  
– Fordulj hasra. Most!  
  
Harry azonnal cselekedett, úgy tett, ahogyan Piton akarta, és örömmel nyugtázta, mikor a férfi egy kis végtagigazgatás után végre ismét elhelyezkedett rajta, benne. Ez a póz végre neki is nagyobb mozgásteret biztosított, és a bájitalmester lökéseivel ellentétesen nyomta hátra a hátsóját, tekergette a csípőjét, és örömteli tudattal üdvözölte Piton kezét a péniszén.  
  
– Ez így… nagyon… jó – lehelte szaggatottan.  
  
A tanár válasz gyanánt belecsókolt a fülébe, és még keményebben kezdte lökni magát előre. Bill haja valahogy összegubancolódott kettejük között, és Harry szitkozódva próbált kényelmesebben elhelyezkedni, mígnem Piton a segítségére nem sietett. Félresöpörte a vörös tincseket, majd fogást keresve a fiú derekán, kissé feljebb húzta őt, amivel ismét elérte, hogy a pénisze olyan szögben hatoljon belé, amellyel sokkal könnyebben érhette el, hogy újra és újra végigsimítson Harry prosztatáján. Még az előbbinél is jobb érzés volt az egész; egyenletes lökések, az erekcióját folyamatosan pumpáló kéz, a férfi duruzsolása a fülében, mind-mind arra szolgáltak, hogy Harryt a vég felé taszítsák.  
  
Bármennyire is szerette volna még tovább húzni, egyre kevésbé volt képes arra, hogy elviselje azt az ostromot, amit Piton jelentett most. A férfi mindent megtett azért, hogy még esélye se legyen a menekülésre, és Harry rövid időn belül már képtelennek érezte magát arra, hogy tovább kitartson. Nyögései és levegővételei egyre szaggatottabbá váltak, ahogy közeledett a beteljesülés felé, mígnem az orgazmus el nem érte őt, és elhaló kiáltással kísérve beterítette Piton kezét ragadós örömével.  
  
Mialatt Harry kábultan pihegve próbált valamennyire észhez térni, érezte, ahogy a bájitalmester mozgása megváltozik, és nem sokkal később Piton is követte őt a gyönyörbe. A férfi teste vágyott súlyként nehezedett rá, és mikor a tanár le akart gördülni róla, Harry nem hagyta neki.  
  
– Nehéz vagyok – suttogta Piton rekedten, de Harry megcsóválta a fejét, és a férfi kezéért nyúlt, majd mikor megtalálta, a szájához emelte, és belecsókolt a tenyerébe.  
  
A bájitalmester minden bizonnyal elfáradt abban, hogy tovább megtartsa magát Harry fölött, így a fiú alá nyúlva oldalra fordult vele. Ezúttal gondosan ügyelt arra, hogy Bill hosszú haja ne szoruljon közéjük, és ne zavarja egyikőjüket sem. Harry teljesen hátranyomta magát Piton ölelésébe, miközben továbbra sem engedte el a férfi kezét, mi több, teljesen maga köré húzta a tanár mindkét karját, és azokba kapaszkodva igyekezett kényelembe helyezni magát.  
  
Hosszú ideig egyikőjük sem szólalt meg, Harryt pedig a légzése feletti uralom visszaszerzése után egyre inkább kezdte hatalmába keríteni a fáradtság.  
  
– Jobb lenne, ha nem aludnál el – duruzsolta neki Piton, ő azonban már nem volt képes tovább ébren maradni. A kielégítettség és elégedettség érzése álomba ringatta, és ő kellemesen zuhant bele a megnyugtató sötétségbe.  


***

– Harry, ébredj! Harry! – hallotta meg a feje fölül az ismerős hangot, ami olyan kegyetlenül szakította ki a szép álomból, hogy Harry frusztráltan mordult fel tiltakozása gyanánt, ám ez azért nem akadályozta meg abban őt, hogy még közelebb préselje magát Piton meleg testéhez. A férfi mintha kissé összement volna az éjszaka alatt, vagy legalábbis vékonyabbnak tűnt, mint amire ő emlékezett, bár ez sokkal kevésbé foglalkoztatta, mint az a tény, hogy mégis mi a jó ördögnek van a tanáron ruha. – Harry! Gyerünk, ébredj! – jött ismét a felszólítás, a hang pedig valahol enyhén könyörgősre sikerült.  
  
De Harryt még így sem igazán izgatta ez, túlságosan is kényelmes volt ebben a pózban feküdni, és ahelyett, hogy teljesítette volna a kérést, inkább megpróbált visszaaludni. Természetesen ez nem jelentette azt, hogy keze ne indulhatott volna felfedezőútra Piton testén, ám ahogy kutakodó ujjai egyre feljebb haladtak, valami olyasmibe ütköztek, aminek anatómiai ismeretei alapján határozottan nem lett volna szabad ott lennie. Harry önkéntelenül is körbesimogatta a kis dombocskát, majd próbaképp bele is markolt az idegen testrészbe, minek következményeként abban a pillanatban egy súlyos és kemény tárgy csattant a tarkóján.  
  
– Aúúú – nyögött fel fájdalmasan, és az ütés végre azonnal elérte, hogy felébredjen. Miközben hunyorogva próbálta kitalálni, mi a csuda történt, a hátára fordult, és valaki azonnal az orrára biggyesztette a szemüvegét. Amint azonban Harry felismerte és realizálta, ki is lát, rögtön hátrahőkölt. – Hermione?! – kiáltott fel, de a lány rögvest lepisszegte.  
  
– Shh, ne ordibálj – suttogta hessegető mozdulatokkal, miközben még a félhomályban is jól kivehető volt arcának vörössége. A gondolatra aztán ő maga is elpirult. Atyaég, épp most tapizta le az egyik legjobb barátját!  
  
– Ho…  
  
– Shh – intette csendre újra a lány szigorúan, és figyelmesen fülelt, majd mikor megbizonyosodott arról, hogy senki nem hallotta meg őket, intett neki, hogy most már megszólalhat.  
  
– Hogy kerülsz te ide? – nézett körbe értetlenül Harry. A helyiség ismerős volt számára, de még így sem jött rá, hogy hol van, és mi történt pontosan. Annyi minden kavargott a fejében, hogy már abban sem volt biztos, hogy megtörtén-e minden, vagy csak álmodta az egészet.  
  
Halványan emlékezett a tegnapi nap eseményeire – az elrontott bájitalra, a robbanásra, a testcserére, és még arra is, hogy neki Pitonnál kellett töltenie az estét. Áldotta a jótékony félhomályt, mert elvörösödött arra a gondolatra, hogy mi minden történt aztán a férfi lakosztályában… ám Harry most, hogy itt találta magát Hermione társaságában, már nem volt benne biztos, hogy tényleg a valóság volt-e az. Pedig szinte még mindig érezte a férfi csókjának ízét, a tanár bódító illatát, a szeretkezés hevét… Ugyanakkor az is felrémlett benne, hogy az éjjel folyamán még egyszer szexeltek Pitonnal, ám akkor a bájitalmester Harrynek szólította őt… Nem, akkor ez nem lehetett valóság. Csak álom volt – de miért érezte magát ettől ennyire csalódottnak akkor?  
  
Hermione megköszörülte a torkát, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmét, látszott rajta, hogy már sikerült felülkerekednie pillanatnyi zavarán – vagy csak Harrynek akart időt adni arra, hogy teljesen magához térjen –, és immáron bocsánatkérően pillantott rá.  
  
– Sajnálom, hogy fejbe csaptalak, de úgy látszott, máshogy nem tudlak felébreszteni. Már kezdtél nagyon nehéz lenni – masszírozta meg az oldalát, miközben megigazgatta a vaskos könyvet az ölében. – Bizonyára nagyon szép álmod lehetett – nézett rá rosszallóan –, viszont lassan pirkad, és azt hiszem, ideje lenne visszamennünk a házba – sóhajtotta, elgondolkozva fürkészve Harry arcát. Harry megdörzsölte a tarkóján keletkező friss dudort, miközben ellenséges tekintettel méregette a Hermione által szorongatott karvastagságú kötetet, és magában megállapított, a hogy két nap alatt több fejre mért ütést kapott, mint egy egész kviddicsidény alatt. Hermione tekintete még egy ideig mustrálóan pihent rajta, mielőtt újra megszólalt volna. – Hmm, úgy tűnik, a bájital hatása már teljesen elmúlt – ráncolta a homlokát a lány.  
  
Harry erre felkapta a fejét, és egyenesen Hermione szemébe nézett.  
  
– Mit mondtál?  
  
– Bocsánatot kértem…  
  
– Nem, a bájitallal kapcsolatban – vágott közbe hevesen. – Te… te tudsz a varázslatról? – faggatózott, mire Hermione bólintott. – De hát honnan? – kiáltott fel, de azonnal eszébe is jutott, hogy nem kéne hangoskodnia. – Honnan tudsz róla? – tudakolta immáron csendesebben. – Az ikrek végül segítséget kértek? – vonta össze a szemöldökét.  
  
– Természetesen nem kértek, mert… – Hermione bosszankodva megrázta a fejét –, mindegy. Magamtól jöttem rá – jelentette ki büszkén, de Harry kétkedve pillantott rá. – Ugyan, Harry, hét éve ismerlek téged, nem igazán van olyan, amire ne jönnék rá veled kapcsolatban. Te és Ron a barátaim vagytok, figyelek rátok akkor is, ha ti ezt sose veszitek észre – magyarázta. Hermione hangjából határozottan sértettség érződött ki, amitől Harry azonnal elszégyellte magát. – Annyira nyilvánvaló volt, hogy valami történt, és nem vagy önmagad… hogy szerettem volna utánajárni annak, mi üthetett beléd. Tudhattam volna, hogy nem lesz jó vége annak, hogyha az ikrekkel hármasban hagylak – bosszankodott önvádlón, mintha ő tehetett volna erről.  
  
– Nem a te hibád – biztosította őt Harry, csakhogy Hermione újfent zavarba jött, és felettébb gyanúsan kezdett fészkelődni, amivel sikerült teljesen lesokkolnia Harryt. – Öhm… ugye mi nem…? – tett nyilvánvaló mozdulatokat a kezével, miközben elborzadva figyelt a lányra. Semmi baja nem volt Hermionéval, de mégiscsak a barátja, akivel egyáltalán nem akart intim viszonyba kerülni. A lány elpirult, de határozottan megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Természetesen nem – jelentette ki, ám a feszengése továbbra sem csitult. – Viszont… – kezdte vonakodva, és Harrynek rossz előérzete támadt. – Ne légy nagyon mérges, jó? De azt hiszem, én voltam, aki az ikreknek adta ezt a képtelen ötletet, de esküszöm, Harry, hogy nem akartam rosszat, csak egyszerűen kérdezgettek róla, én pedig elárultam nekik, amit tudni akartak – hadarta el egy szuszra. – Sejthettem volna, hogy nem a Varázsvicc Vállalatukhoz kell nekik az a könyv, amiben megtalálhatták a receptet – harapta be az alsó ajkát, de feltűnően nem nézett Harry szemébe. – Nem lett volna szabad hagynom, hogy megtegyék.  
  
Harry nem volt olyan ostoba, hogy elhiggye, hogy az ikrek – legyenek bármennyire is ravaszak és furfangosak – képesek lettek volna arra, hogy ilyen átlátszó trükkel átverjék Hermionét, ám mégsem tette ezt szóvá. Érdekes módon cseppet sem bánta viszont azt, ami történt, sőt, igazából nagyon is hálás volt, és nagyszerűnek találta az egészet. Főleg annak tudatában, hogy mégsem csupán hallucinált: valóban megtörtént minden.  
  
Harryt fellelkesítette a gondolat, de aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott valami.  
  
– Ron is tudja?  
  
Hermione megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Kétlem. Ron olyan vak, hogy még azt sem látja meg, ami az orra előtt van, kivéve, ha az nem étellel kapcsolatos.  
  
– És akkor nem furcsállja, hogy mi itt vagyunk… hol vagyunk egyáltalán? – nézett körbe újfent az ismerős szobában.  
  
Nem volt túl nagy helyiség, de tele volt mindenféle mugli tárgyakkal és egyéb érdekes berendezéssel. A falakat deszkák alkották, a rések között pedig beszűrődött a felkelő nap sugara.  
  
– Ez a sufninak az a része, amit a Rendtagok rekesztettek le maguknak, mikor még el akartak vonulni, hogy mi ne halljunk semmit sem a megbeszélésből – kapta meg a választ. Harry felismerően bólogatott, miközben kihalászott a háta mögül egy különös, hengeres alakú, feltehetően mugli eszköz és egy ventilátor propellerének frigyéből született valamit. Az egész igazán hasonlított egy kezdetleges botmixerhez, de a marokrész bizarr kinézete nem hagyta nyugodni őt. – Mr. Weasley mostanában ide rejti az elkobzott mugli felszereléseket Mrs. Weasley elől – pillantott elgondolkozva a Harry kezében tartott furcsaságra. – Hmm, elképzelni sem tudom, hogy mit szeretett volna belőle csinálni.  
  
Harry úgy döntött, hogy ő pedig nem is akarja megfejteni a talányt, elég volt neki a repülő Ford Anglia esete, ám ebben a pillanatban rájött, hogy pontosan mit is tart a kezében. Olyan gyorsan hajította arrébb, hogy Hermione értetlenül nézett rá, de aztán a lányt is elérte a felismerés. Harry szélesen vigyorogva pillantott vissza az elpiruló Hermionéra, majd miután gyerekes módon kinevetgélte magát Mr. Weasley tévedésén, rájött, hogy még mindig nem tudja, mit csinálnak itt ők ketten.  
  
– Azt már tudom, hol vagyunk, de azt még nem, hogy miért – adott hangot kíváncsiságának, még mindig jókedvűen vigyorogva.  
  
– Hát, az már nyilvánvaló volt, hogy az ikrek szándékosan csinálták a bájitalt, de először arra gondoltunk, hogy véletlenül szúrták el az egészet. Billel megegyeztünk, hogy ha ők nem is kérnek segítséget, mi azért utánanézünk pár dolognak – vallotta be a lány. – Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy egyáltalán nem boldogulnak az ellenszerrel, és azt reméltem, találhatok valamit, amivel vissza lehet fordítani az egész folyamatot – nézett elgondolkozva a mellette felhalmozott könyvkupacra. – Szerencsére Ron elég gyorsan kidőlt, miután visszajöttek Murieltől, úgyhogy nem hinném, hogy akárcsak gyanakodna is – adta meg a választ a ki nem mondott kérdésre. – Egész éjjel olvastunk és kutattunk, hogy Fred és George mit ronthatott el, de…  
  
– De?  
  
Hermione nagyot nyelt.  
  
– De tulajdonképpen semmit sem nem csináltak rosszul igazából. Persze az egyik hozzávaló biztosan soknak bizonyult ekkora mennyiségű főzethez, de ez csak azzal járt, hogy a bájital felrobbant. Billel arra a következtetésre jutottunk, hogy fel akarták venni az alakját, és így megtudni, amire kíváncsiak. A Százfűlé-főzetet gondolom nem találták elég biztonságosnak, hiszen azt bizonyos időközönként inni kell, a bájital szaga pedig árulkodó lehet. Na meg elég időigényes az elkészítése és a hajszálak beszerzése is. Ha ezt előbb tudom… – csóválta a fejét a lány.  
  
– Igen, ez így világos…  
  
– Harry… – szólalt meg Hermione kicsit később. Láthatóan vonakodott feltenni a kérdést, de végül összeszedte magát. – Te hol voltál az éjjel? – Ez volt az, amire Harry egyáltalán nem akart felelni. – Bill azt mondta, hogy nem kell aggódni, mert jó helyen vagy, de…  
  
Hermione szerencsére már nem tudta végigmondani, mivel a kakas épp ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy kihirdesse a reggelt. Kukorékolása mindkettejüket megijesztette, de legalább azt is sikerült elérnie, hogy a lány letett a további faggatózásról. Helyette gyorsan összeszedegette a könyveit, majd a meglepett Harry felé hajította a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt  
  
– Ha nem szeretnénk, hogy rájöjjenek arra, hogy az éjszakát itt töltöttük, akkor ideje lenne visszamennünk a házba. Nem akarom, hogy téves következtetéseket vonjanak le – nézett rá bocsánatkérően a lány, Harry pedig tökéletesen egyetértett vele.  
  
Miközben maga köré tekerte a köpenyt, Hermione már az ajtónál járt.  
  
– Te nem bújsz alá? – kérdezte Harry, mikor a lány már kilépett a szabad ég alá, ő azonban megcsóvált a fejét.  
  
– Nekem nem kell, Ginny tudja, hogy nem aludtam a szobában. Azt mondtam neki, hogy nem akarom zavarni, és kijövök tanulni.  
  
– Elhitte?  
  
Hermione megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Nem tudom, de nem akartam neki nagyobbat hazudni. Végül is… ez valamennyire fedi az igazságot… nem? – kérdezte bizakodva. Harry ismerte már annyira a lányt, hogy tudja, megerősítést vár, így bólintott.  
  
– Igen.  
  
Harry és Hermione a hátsó ajtón keresztül lopóztak be a házba, majd a lány a nappali felé vette az irányt, és a könyveit az asztalra pakolta, mintha mindvégig el sem mozdult volna onnan. Harry elköszönt tőle, és Ron emeleten található szobája felé indult. A lépcsőn senkivel sem találkozott, a háziak még aludtak, vagy legalábbis azok, akik nem sántikáltak rosszban. Merthogy az ikrek ajtaja előtt elhaladva, Harry hangokat hallott, és mikor megállt a résnyire nyitott bejárat előtt, szinte tisztán érthette a két fiú elfojtott, de elégedett beszélgetését.  
  
– Tudod, Fred, csak azt sajnálom, hogy nem lehettünk szemtanúi az eseményeknek.  
  
– Igen, nekem is nagy szívfájdalmam ez, drága George – sóhajtotta egyetértően. – De ne legyünk telhetetlenek, édes kisöcsém.  
  
– Elégedjünk meg azzal, hogy most négy, boldogságtól túlcsordult szív tartozik nekünk köszönettel.  
  
– Milyen szépen mondtad, de egyet kell, hogy értsek veled – dicsérte testvérét Fred, majd kis hallgatás után megkérdezte. – Gondolod, hogy bármelyikőjük sejt valamit?  
  
– Nos, a négyből ketten a legokosabbak a korosztályukból, a harmadik egy mardekáros, a negyedik pedig sokkal ravaszabb, mint amilyennek mutatja magát. Határozottan azt kell mondanom, hogy bizony nem gyanítanak semmit. – Az irónia csak úgy csöpögött a mondatból, ami Harry figyelmét sem kerülte el, ám úgy vélte, hogy ezúttal a szarkazmust az ikrek saját maguk gondolatára vezették vissza.  
  
A két fiú erre aztán kissé hangosabban nevetett fel a kelleténél, így a következő pillanatban egymást csitítgatva próbálták lecsillapítani a lelkesedésüket.  
  
– Mindig mondtam, hogy nekünk a Mardekárban lett volna a helyünk.  
  
– Pedig én valóban mindent elkövettem ennek érdekében – sóhajtotta Fred egyetértően. – Még a Teszlek Süveget is megfenyegettem, hogy varanggyá változtatom…  
  
– Ha csak elképzelem, mennyire kiborítottuk volna Percyt! – álmodozott George.  
  
– És anyát… – fűzte hozzá a bátyja.  
  
– És anyát – helyeselt. – Biztos szívszélhűdést kapott volna, és évekig hallgathattuk volna a kesergését, hogy vajon mit rontott el a neveltetésünk terén.  
  
– Sosem tudják meg pedig, hogy mit veszítettek. Már maga az elképzelés, menyire feldobtuk volna a hangulatot ott a savanyú kígyóknál, gyönyörrel tölt el.  
  
– Ez a mi sorsunk, drága Fred – paskolta meg testvére vállát vigasztalóan George.  
  
Harry szélesen vigyorgott a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny rejtekében, és elismerően gratulált magának a fiúknak és magának is; szinte nosztalgikusan idéződött fel benne egy alig pár hónappal ezelőtti beszélgetés.  
  
_– Ez annyira igazságtalan – tört ki Ron hangosan, miközben a három jó barát a Nagyterem felé baktatott. – Piton direkt csinálja ezt veled, Harry, teljesen ki akar készíteni, ez már egyszer szent! – hadonászott ingerülten, és mindenféle szitokszavakkal illette a bájitaltan tanárt.  
  
– Eddig is ez volt a célja – dörmögte az orra alatt Harry.  
  
Épp most lett vége a bájitaltannak, amely menetrendszerűen azzal végződött, hogy a Griffendél húsz ponttal lett szegényebb Harrynek hála.  
  
– Szerintem pedig igaza volt – nézett mindentudóan Hermione a két fiúra. Harry és Ron megtorpantak, és úgy bámultak a lányra, mint aki hirtelen két fejet növesztett, és épp most jelentette be, hogy a jóslástan a kedvenc tantárgya, míg Trelawney a legjobb barátnője.  
  
– Megvesztél, Hermione?! Mi az, hogy igaza volt?!  
  
Hermione figyelmen kívül hagyta Ron kirohanását, és Harry felé intézte a szavait.  
  
– Igenis igaza volt. Ha auror akarsz lenni, Harry, akkor sokkal jobban kell bájitaltanon is teljesítened. Egy ilyen hiba, mint amit most elkövettetek, akár az életetekbe is kerülhetett volna. Felrobbantottátok a fél termet, és ha Piton nem reagál időben, akkor nem csak ti vesztek oda – nézett rájuk rendíthetetlenül, de a szemében megjelenő könnycsepp jelezte, hogy valójában mennyire megijedt, és féltette a fiúkat.  
  
Harrynek erre bűntudata támadt, és a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Ron is inkább visszavonulót fúj, és nem mondja ki, ami a nyelvére tódult.  
  
– Ja, persze. Ha békén hagyna, talán még menne is – válaszolta, mikor már ismét tovább indultak. – De azt, hogy egyáltalán emberszámba vegyen, minimum csak testcserével érhetném el.  
  
– Hm, nem is rossz ötlet, igazán megnézném a denevér képét, mikor nem önmagadként jönnél be egy órára – vigyorgott Ron kárörvendően, Hermione azonban elgondolkodva pillantott előre.  
  
Harrynek feltűnt a lány hirtelen szótlansága, és már túlságosan is ismerte ezt az arckifejezést, amely csakis azt üzente számára, hogy Hermione erősen töri a fejét azon, miképpen is segíthetne neki.  
  
– Igen, azt hiszem, egy testcserével határozottan nagyobb sikert érnék el – mondta, mire Hermione még jobban elmerült a gondolataiban, Harry pedig megpróbált nem túl szélesen vigyorogni.  
  
De aztán a mosolyt csakhamar letörölte az arcáról a hirtelen előtte felbukkanó sötét árny. Piton olyan váratlanul toppant eléjük, hogy Harry csaknem nekiment a tanárnak, és csak a vakszerencse mentette meg ettől a vétségtől.  
  
– Potter, Weasley! – csattant a bájitaltan tanár hangja.  
  
Piton úgy tornyosult fölötte, mint egy áldozatára lecsapni szándékozó halálmadár, szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott, de ez már rég nem volt elegendő arra, hogy Harry megijedjen tőle. Ugyanakkor az arckifejezés, amellyel a bájitalmester illette őt, egyre határozottabban éreztette a szükségét annak a testcserés gondolatnak. A férfi tekintete egyenesen belefúródott Harry zöld szemeibe, de ő állta a tanár pillantását, miközben egyre inkább beférkőzte az elméjébe magát az a tudat, hogy csakis akkor lenne képes meggyőzni Pitont arról, hogy ő nem olyan semmirekellő, mint amilyennek hinni akarja, ha egy teljesen más testet kaphatna ennek bizonyítására. Igen, talán az elegendő lehetne. Piton fekete szemében különös fény csillant, majd gúnyos mosolya még szélesebbé vált, ahogy kimondta.  
  
– Még öt pont a Griffendéltől Weasley káromkodása és Potter helyeslése miatt – közölte csúfondárosan, de még hozzátette. – Fejenként öt pont. – Azzal kikerülte őket, majd lobogó talárral elsietve otthagyta a tátott szájjal bámuló Ront, a falfehér Hermionét és az eltökélt Harryt. _  
  
Harry az alsó ajkába harapott annak érdekében, hogy még véletlenül se nevessen fel hangosan. Még mindig pontosan emlékezett arra a napra, ám azt be kellett vallania, hogy sosem hitte volna, hogy ez valóban működni fog. Ez… annyira mardekáros húzás volt a részéről… és teljes mértékben őrültség... és akár totális kudarc is lehetett volna… de megérte. Egy néma köszönömöt suttogott az ikreknek és Hermionénak, majd végül otthagyta a még mindig vidáman kacagó párost, és halkan osonva Ron szobája felé vette az irányt.  


***

 _Pár nappal később_  
  
Miután a nyereményükkel büszkén távozó Weasley ikrek után becsukódott a nehéz tölgyfaajtó, Dumbledore elégedetten dőlt hátra magas támlájú székében.  
  
A hátsó falon függő, egykori igazgatók portréi azonnal megelevenedtek, ahogy a két fiú elhagyta a szobát, és egymás szavába vágva fejezték ki gratulációjukat vagy épp bosszúságukat.  
  
– Sosem fog már felhagyni ezzel az örökös hazardírozással, Albus? – tette fel a kérdést rosszallóan Phineas Nigellus. Az egykori mardekáros igazgató, kollégája viselkedéséről alkotott véleménye szinte az arcára volt írva, ám Dumbledore csak kedélyesen nevetgélt a másik megütközésén.  
  
– Ugyan, kedves Phineas, hát mit érne az élet egy kis móka nélkül?  
  
– És fogadások nélkül – fűzte hozzá a törékeny testalkatú, vörös orrú Dippet a saját keretéből, miközben szeme sarkából különös pillantással méregette a Teszlek Süveget.  
  
– Soha többet nem fogadok – morogta erre az elnyűtt fejfedő. – Tudhattam volna, hogy az emberekben nem lehet megbízni… és rájuk hagyni sem szabad a fontos munkákat, mert lásd, mi lesz a vége ennek a határtalan könnyelműségnek.  
  
– Na de kedves uraim – vágott közbe Everald –, azért mindennek megvan a jó és rossz oldala – kacsintott cinkosan a mellette lévő képkeretben beletörődően fejcsóváló boszorkányra.  
  
– Jó oldala? Na és mégis melyikre gondol? – heveskedett Phineas Nigellus. – Az elmúlt több mint negyven év alatt, mióta Albust kinevezték igazgatónak, nemcsak a szabálysértések nőttek meg az iskolán belül, hanem a házakba való beosztás is a feje tetejére állt. Az én időmben ilyen nem volt – fonta karba a kezét. Dumbledore a félhold-alakú szemüvege fölött mindentudóan pillantott a mardekáros igazgatóra, ám megjegyzést nem tett. – Hiába néz rám így, Albus, én átlátok ám a szitán – jelentette ki fellengzősen. – Tudom mire ment ki ez a játék a Weasley fiúkkal.  
  
– Na és mi az, amire felfigyelt, kedves Phineas? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Dilys. – Ossza már meg velünk, egyszerű, mezei festményekkel is a magasröptű felfedezését.  
  
Phineas magasra emelete fejét, de még mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, Dippet közbekotyogott.  
  
– Én személy szerint igazán jól szórakozom ezeken a tréfákon – jegyezte meg vidáman, mire helyeslő bólogatásokat kapott válaszul cserébe.  
  
– Azok a Weasley ikrek is mindig mennyire viccesek voltak, milyen kár, hogy már csak így találkozhatunk velük, és nem lehetünk közvetlen szemtanúi a csínyeiknek.  
  
Phineas erre megvetően horkantott, és egyetlen, aki osztozott a mogorvaságában, az a Teszlek Süveg volt.  
  
– Ne morogjon annyit, Phineas, Fred és George a maga házát erősítette volna, ha jól tudom. – Everard megjegyzése betalált, és az egykori mardekáros igazgató még jobban megsértődött.  
  
– Kikérem magamnak. Nemcsak, hogy azok ketten nem valóak a Mardekár büszke házába, de számtalan olyan tanuló van, akiknek nem ott lett volna a helyük, ahová Albus miatt kerültek – nézett körbe sunyi tekintettel. – Ki látott már olyat, hogy a Griffendélbe kerül egy hugrabugos? – húzta gúnyos mosolyra a száját, ami felettébb hasonlított a Perselus Piton által is használt mozdulatra. – Na és egy griffendéles a Hugrabugban, csak mert egy tanár sopánkodik?  
  
– A drága Pomona elejtett megjegyzését még nem nevezném sopánkodásnak – jegyezte meg Everald. – Máskülönben, miért zavarja magát annyira, hogy a Diggory fiú nem griffendéles lett? – vonta fel kérdőn a szemöldökét a festményalak.  
  
– Talán jobban örült volna, ha a Pettigrew kölyök a mardekárosok kétes hírnevét öregbíti? – vitte be a találatot Dilys.  
  
– Ha már így megemlítette… nézzük csak, mi lett azzal a szegény Evans lánnyal is… – felelte Phineas ál-rosszallóan.  
  
– Ez már több a soknál! – harsogta Dippet.  
  
– Semmi szükség a vitára hölgyem és uraim. Mindannyian tisztában vagyunk a körülményekkel, és azzal is, hogy Albus néha érdekesen választ – csitította őket Scamander, aki eddig csupán csendes megfigyelőként hallgatta a beszélgetést  
  
Dumbledore mindentudó mosolya ismét szétterült az arcán.  
  
– De hiszen mindenki oda került, ahová akart – tárta szét a kezét. – Én csak javaslatokat tettem.  
  
– Khm – krákogott a Süveg.  
  
– Az ostoba elgondolása a házak közötti viszály megszüntetéséről, igen érdekes, Albus. Még hogy tegyük külön házakba azokat, akik összeillenek?! – csóválta a fejét Phineas Nigellus mogorván, ám az ellenséges hangulat némileg alábbhagyott már.  
  
– Belátom, nem mindig volt szerencsés a választás – helyeselt Dumbledore –, de ez nem csak mirajtunk múlik.  
  
– Beszéljen csak a maga nevében, én ugyan nem vállalok felelősséget ez iránt – emelte fel tartózkodóan a kezét a mardekáros igazgató, amivel kiérdemelte, hogy Dumbledore feje megbillenjen, és immáron azzal a vesébelátó pillantásával tekintsen festett kollégájára.  
  
– Pedig, ha az emlékezetem nem csal, határozottan támogatta Perselus Piton Mardekárba való jutását, és a kedves Lily – ahogy volt olyan szíves emlékeztetni rá – griffendélességét.  
  
– Az Evans lány sá… mugliszármazású – javította ki magát a férfi a rosszalló pillantások láttán. – Semmi keresnivalója nem lett volna a Mardekárban, épp úgy, ahogy Piton sem tudott volna mit kezdeni a Griffendélben. Gondolkozzon, Albus, mit éltek volna át azok ketten? – próbált érvelni. – Na és ezek a Weasley ikrek? – Phineas Nigellus még a gondolatba is beleborzongott, hogy két ekkora lókötővel gazdagodott volna szeretett háza, ha a Süveg nem úgy dönt, ahogy, és ezzel tulajdonképpen ellent is mondott önmaga által felállított elvének.  
  
– És az ifjú Potter? – tette fel a nyilvánvaló kérdést Dippet.  
  
– Harry sok mindenben az édesanyjára ütött, nem volt kétséges, hol a helye – mosolygott Dumbledore szeretetteljesen.  
  
Dippet kíváncsian felvonta a szemöldökét, miközben Phineas homlokráncolva pillantott Everaldra. Egyedül Dilys és Scamander osztozott Dumbledore jókedvében, mintha ők előre sejtettek volna olyasmit, amit a többi festményalak nem.  
  
A beszélgetés aztán még hosszú ideig folytatódott, de végül mindannyian nyugovóra tértek. Dumbledore elégedett mosolya még akkor sem tűnt el az arcáról, mikor elbóbiskolt kényelmes karosszékében. A szép emlékek lassan őt is álomba ringatták, de még mielőtt elaludt volna, újra felidéződött benne egy nagyon-nagyon régi emlék. Szinte tisztán látta maga előtt azt a bizonyos szeptember elsejét, mikor először szállt fel a Roxfortba induló vonatra, először lépte át legpompázatosabb iskola kapuját, hogy aztán ő is csatlakozzon azon ijedt arcú gólyák közé, akik a beosztásukra vártak.  
  
_Mikor rákerült a sor, már nem volt benne semmi izgatottság, és csalódottan vette észre magán az unalom jeleit. Dippet professzor, az iskola akkori igazgatóhelyettese csodálkozva tette a fejére az elnyűtt Teszlek Süveget, amiről Albus már annyit hallott a szüleitől. Ez volt az a varázslatos tárgy, melyet Griffendél Godrik levett a fejéről, és onnantól kezdve a fejfedő volt az, ami az iskolai házakba való beosztásról gondoskodott.  
  
– Milyen elavult szokás is ez – gondolta Albus magában, miközben arra várt, hogy a Süveg döntést hozzon. Hiába mondogatták azt a szülei neki, hogy a családjuk Griffendél Godrik leszármazottai, eddig még mindenki a Mardekárban végezte közülük – hiszen oda kerül minden aranyvérű mágus –, így ő maga sem számított másra. Ugyanakkor, a vonaton megismert kisfiú, Elphias a Griffendélbe került, és Albus igazán sajnálta, hogy ez akár gátat szabhat az éppen csak kialakuló barátságuknak. – Teljes mértékben butaság ez a beosztás – gondolta újfent, immáron bosszankodva.  
  
Ekkor azonban a fejében megszólalt egy hang – maga a Süveg beszélt hozzá.  
  
– Valóban úgy véled?  
  
– Igen, úgy! – vágta rá. – Nem látom értelmét, hiszen mindenki olyan, amilyen, de az emberek változnak, és ez elhamarkodott döntés is lehet… nem? – jegyezte meg elmésen. Mindig okos kisfiúnak tartották, ő pedig hitt azoknak, akik ezt mondták róla.  
  
– Na és mégis mit tudnál tenni ellene? – kérdezett vissza a Süveg. – Évezredes tradíció ez, és eddig még senki nem panaszkodott.  
  
– Sose tudhatod, hogy mikor fog valaki mégis ellenkezni – vágta rá Albus. – Az igazgatónak már rég el kellett volna törölnie ezt a szokást.  
  
– Hohó, jól mondod, az igazgató megteheti, de te nem vagy az – mutatott rá bosszúsan a fejfedő.  
  
– De még lehetek.  
  
– Túlságosan is magabiztos vagy, fiacskám, elbizakodott…  
  
Albus vállat vont, és tartotta magát a kijelentéséhez.  
  
– Szerintem én a Hollóhátban lennék a legjobb helyen – próbált meg egyezkedni a Süveggel. – Okos vagyok, és szeretek tanulni. Oda ossz be!  
  
– Nem így megy ez! – feddte meg őt a Süveg rosszallóan. – Én döntök arról, hogy ki hova való, márpedig te egyáltalán nem tiszteled a tudás adta értékeket.  
  
Albus erre dühösen fújtatott, majd eszébe jutott valami fenomenális ötlet.  
  
– Egyezzünk meg! – szólalt meg hirtelen. – Ha egyszer én leszek a Roxfort igazgatója, mert az leszek ám, ne legyenek kétségeid róla, akkor igenis el fogom érni, hogy ne legyen többé értelme ennek az elavult hagyománynak. De most tegyél akkor a Hollóhátba, és megmutatom én neked, mire vagyok képes.  
  
– Hmm, nagyra törő tervek, bizonyítási vágy, ravaszság… határozottan mardekáros vonásokat mutatsz, fiú.  
  
– Felőlem, hívd aminek akarod… de tekintheted akár fogadásnak is – vigyorgott Albus.  
  
A Süveg pár másodpercre mintha fontolóra vette volna a dolog, minden bizonnyal még senki sem volt olyan merész, hogy nyíltan szembe mert volna szállni vele.  
  
– Ám legyen, te kis mardekáros… – szólalt meg nem sokkal később –, a te házad mostantól a GRIFFENDÉL!  
  
Albus arcára ráfagyott a mosoly, és szinte remegve kóválygott le a háromlábú székről. Hát ezt nagyon elrontotta… ő mint griffendéles? Ó, nagy ég mentsen mindenkit!  
  
De nem fog meghátrálni, most már igenis bebizonyítja annak a rongyos sapkának, hogy nemcsak ő lesz a Roxfort legdicsőbb igazgatója, de az évszázad leghatalmasabb mágusa címét is elnyeri. Igen, ő, Albus Dumbledore. _  
  
Dumbledore elmosolyodott álmában, miközben békés szendergését tovább vigyázta az elnyűtt fejfedő.

***


	2. Epilógus

Perselus teljesen belemerült az ölében tartott vastag bájitalos kötet olvasásába, és igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni azt a hideg fuvallatot, amely a kandallójában lobogó tüzet is meg-meglibbentette.  
  
– A túlvilági lét úgy tűnik, minden szellemet automatikusan feljogosít arra, hogy önkényesen figyelmen kívül hagyja az általános etikett minden szabályát – morogta az orra alatt rosszallóan a percek óta őt bámuló Véres Bárónak.  
  
– Fogadd bocsánatkérésemet, amiért nem kopogtam – jött a csúfondáros felelet –, de hogy a faragatlanság vádját elkerüljem… – A mondatot nem fejezte be azonnal, ellenben hangosan megcsörgette szeretett láncait. – Óhajod az illedelmességre, teljesítve.  
  
– Határozottan nem emlékszem, hogy beengedtelek volna – pillantott fel első ízben a könyv lapjairól, de tekintetében több volt a szarkazmus, mint a valódi bosszúság.  
  
– A vendéglátás nem épp az erősséged, Perselus, de mivel ismerlek már annyira, hogy ezt tudjam, megbocsájtom neked, és voltam olyan kedves, hogy beinvitáljam magam – jelentette ki a Báró jókedvűen, mire Perselus szemöldöke megemelkedett. – Máskülönben nem vagyok ám olyan bárdolatlan, mint amilyennek gondolsz, ajándékként ínycsiklandozó híreket hoztam – vigyorodott el összeesküvően a kísértet.  
  
– Vajon a diákok szemében mennyire maradnál hiteles a „véres” hírnevedben, ha esetleg valamilyen véletlen folytán kiderülne, nem is vagy olyan dühöngő őrült, mint amilyennek mutatod magad? – tűnődött hangosan Perselus a költői kérdésen. – A legpletykásabb szellem a Roxfort történelmében, hm, igazán szép kis címlap lenne.  
  
– Csak nem fenyegetsz? Nos, ha így áll a dolog, akkor nem is zavarnám tovább, professzor – jelentette ki a Báró sértődékenyen. – Sir Nicholas már úgyis epekedve várja a legfrissebb híreket mindenki kedvenc igazgatójáról. – Ezzel hangzatosan csörgetve a láncait a szemközti fal irányába lebegett, miközben továbbra is hangosan mondta a magáét. – És ha már úgyis az igazgatót és az iskolát emlegetjük, hogyan is szól a Roxfort szabályzata a tanár-diák viszonyról? Á, igen, már emlékszem… – vigyorodott el ravaszkásan a kísértet, ám mielőtt végigmondhatta volna, vagy ténylegesen is keresztülsétált volna a falon, Perselus hangja megállította őt.  
  
– Báró! – A szellemalak már fél testtel a kövek között volt, mikor tettetett kíváncsisággal felvonta a szemöldökét. Perselus mélyet sóhajtott, és kezével megdörgölte a halántékát, miközben intett a szellemnek, hogy maradjon.  
  
– Nocsak-nocsak, hát mégis igényt tartasz a társaságomra?  
  
Perselus az ég felé fordította a tekintetét, és valóban egyre szimpatikusabb volt számára az a bizonyos leleplezéssel kapcsolatos gondolat. A Báró az üres fenyegetésével úgysem tudott volna ártani neki, hiszen ő nem tett semmi szabálysértőt, ám volt már ideje megtanulni, hogy jobb, ha nem húz ujjat a Mardekár ház szellemével. Mert lehet ugyan, hogy a Véres Báró valóban pletykásabb, mint a legkotnyelesebb öregasszony, de ugyanennyire találékony is, ha bosszúra szomjas. Perselus szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott, ahogy felidézte magában a legutolsó alkalmat, mikor a Báró bedühödött; Lucius Malfoy hátsója minden kétséget kizáróan még mai napig is viseli ennek nyomát. Igen, a kísértet nagyon is leleményes tud lenni, mindenekfelett roppant perverz és hatásvadász is.  
  
Miután a Báró visszalebegett Perselus lakosztályába, töviről-hegyire beszámolt neki minden kihallgatott szóról. A helyzet cseppet sem okozott Perselusnak meglepetést; Dumbledore mindig is szerette feszegetni a határokat, neki pedig épp elég ideje volt hozzászokni az igazgató hóbortjaihoz. Mellesleg elég érdekes elgondolás volt a részéről a Weasley ikrek bevonása, és az, hogy Pottert a lekötelezettjükké tegye; ami nem is volt nehéz, pedig ha a griffendéles kis hősnek lett volna elég esze hozzá, azonnal rájön a furfangra, miszerint az idős mágus eredendően nem is akarta otthagyni őt tovább a mugli rokonainál. Mindazonáltal, ennek ellenére azért be kellett vallania – még ha csak magának is –, hogy arra nem számított, hogy idáig jutnak majd. De ténylegesen elgondolkodni most mindezeken és az újonnan szerzett információkon képtelen volt, mivel a Báró a helyzet felvázolásának drámaivá tétele érdekében, majd’ minden mondat után nagyot rázott a testére erősített láncokon, melyek hangosan csörömpölve érték el a kívánt hatást: vagyis sikeres fejfájással ajándékozták meg Perselust.  
  
– Feltétlen szükséges ez az módfelett ostoba lánccsörgetés? – tudakolta Perselus unottan, azon igyekezve, hogy kellőképpen háttérbe szorítsa az egyre erősebbé fokozódó fájdalmat, mire a Báró felháborodva emelte fel a fejét.  
  
– Na de kérlek, adnom kell a látszatra! – Ezzel újfent megrázta a bilincseket, még hangosabban téve azt, mint az előbbiekben.  
  
– Ó, Merlinre, mit vétettem? – szűrte a foga között a bájitalmester.  
  
A szellemalak szerencsére mostanra úgy döntött, hogy immáron ideje távoznia, és új alanyt keresni arra, hogy pletykálhasson, ám mielőtt még végleg magára hagyta volna Perselust, visszafordult, hogy belekotnyeleskedjen abba, amihez semmi köze nem volt.  
  
– Mellesleg, ha kíváncsi vagy a véleményemre, Perselus, azt mondom, ezzel a viselkedéssel csak elősegíted azt, hogy a Potter fiú minél inkább elkerülje az iskolát a jövőben – jelentette ki meggyőződve igazáról, miközben áttetsző alakjának fele már a falban volt.  
  
– Egy szóval sem említettem, hogy kíváncsi lennék a véleményedre – sziszegte Perselus, ám a Báró a közbevágást figyelmen kívül hagyva, folytatta.  
  
– Azzal, hogy minduntalan megpróbálod őt megakadályozni a szabad karrierválasztásban, nem hinném, hogy sikereket érnél el irányába. Amondó vagyok, jobban tennéd, ha inkább segítenéd a fiút az aurori pályában… – Perselus válaszul csak vicsorgott, de a Bárót természetesen ez sem riasztotta vissza a véleménye kinyilvánításától, és hogy kétes tanácsokkal lássa el kedvenc bájitalmesterét. – Ha kellő módon közelítesz hozzá, talán rájönne, hogy mégsem neki való ez a hivatás – nézett Perselus szemébe ravaszul a szellemalak.  
  
– Potter már döntött, nincs az a személy, aki megállíthatná abban, hogy véghezvigye, amit ostoba módon eltervezett – felelte.  
  
– Ha így állsz hozzá, ne is várd, barátom, hogy megváltoztassa a véleményét… pedig ha lenne kiért visszatérnie a kastélyba… ha biztos lenne benne, hogy itt várja valaki… – húzogatta Perselus előtt a mézesmadzagot. – De ha nem, hát nem – vont vállat elegánsan, kissé megcsörgetve szeretett láncait.  
  
– Milyen mardekáros… – dörmögte a bájitalmester, miközben felkészült arra, hogy hosszú, felettébb álmatlan éjszakának néz elébe.  
  
A Véres Báróval való társalgás nem tartozott azok közé a tevékenységek közé, amik untatták Perselust, de néha igazán szeretett volna nyugtot a Mardekár ház szellemétől. Az emberek hajlamosak voltak azt hinni, hogy a Roxfort túlvilági lényei minél idősebbek, annál begyöpösödöttebb nézeteket vallanak, csakhogy ez nem volt teljesen igaz. A szellemekre épp úgy ragadt a fiatal generáció általi szóhasználat, hogy néha Perselus őszintén öregnek érezte magát közöttük. Mindenesetre, a Báróval beszélgetni határozottan szórakoztató volt, már amikor épp nem érzett kényszert a lánccsörgetésre minden pillanatban, amellyel elősegítette Perselus fejfájásának kialakulását.  
  
– Apropó, majd’ elfelejtettem – dugta vissza a fejét még a Báró, míg testének többi része, minden kétséget kizáróan, a fal túlsó oldalán viríthatott. – Ha jól értelmeztem, újabb fogadás van kilátásba.  
  
Perselus gyanakvóan összevonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– És lehet tudni, kik az áldozatok?  
  
– Ó, nem hallottam tisztán – terelt ravaszul a Véres Báró –, de mintha a Malfoy és a Weasley nevek hangzottak volna el. De hogy a kishölgyé-e vagy a kölyöké… azt már nem tudom.  
  
Perselus elborzadt ennek hallatán, de mielőtt még kifaggathatta volna a szellemet, az már tova is tűnt, és már csak a láncai csörgése és rémült kiáltások jelezték a folyosón való útjának vonalát.  


***

– Hát jó – sóhajtott nagyot Harry, miközben újfent behatóan ellenőrizte a térképet –, azt hiszem, ideje indulnunk.  
  
Az előtte álló Bill – aki ismételten Harry testében feszített –, helyeslően bólintott, ám ez mégsem tudta megnyugtatni őt.  
  
– Ha mégsem vagy biztos benne, Harry, akkor inkább hagyjuk. Nem akarom, hogy esetleg olyat tégy, nem szeretnél.  
  
– Nem! – tiltakozott azonnal hevesen. – Én akarom, csak… – Nem akarta kimondani, hogy fél, így helyette inkább újra elismételte a legfontosabbat. – Tehát, ne felejtsd el: Ronnak Lavenderrel lesz randija a harmadik emeleti üres tanteremben, Neville majd újra meg fogja köszönni, hogy gyakorolsz vele, és Deant rázd le, hogy még nem tudod, mikor lesz a következő edzés, mert most fontosabb dolgod van. Malfoyt kerüld el, és Hermionét vacsora után a könyvtárban fogod megtalálni. De kilencre mindenképpen érjetek vissza klubhelyiségbe, mert McGalagony professzor azt mondta, hogy fontos bejelentenivalója van.  
  
– Nyugi, Harry, mindent megjegyeztem – mosolygott rá biztatóan Bill, és barátságosan megpaskolta a vállát.  
  
– Öhm igen… – bólogatott izgatottan, majd újfent mélyet sóhajtott, és átadta Billnek a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét.  
  
– Erre is vigyázok, ígérem. – Azzal Bill átvette a felbecsülhetetlen értéket, de még mielőtt mindketten a saját dolgukra indultak volna, az átoktörő is előállt egy kéréssel. – Harry. Csak annyit szeretnék, hogy ha lehet, kérd meg Perselust, hogy készítsen valami krémet az esetleges „kellemetlen tünetek” kiküszöbölésére. – Harry értetlen tekintete láttán még hozzátette. – Reggelente kissé fájdalmas az ébredés – nevetett fel, mire Harry elpirult, de ezt a fiatal férfi szerencsére már nem láthatta, mivel a holdat teljesen eltakarta egy felhő, ezzel tökéletes sötétséget okozott a sűrű fák árnyékában álldogáló fiataloknak.  
  
Aztán útjaik végül elváltak, és ellenkező irányban indultak. És miközben Harry a kapu felé tartott, hogy érkezését hihetőbbé tegye, gondolatai máris a pince és egy izgalmas éjszaka körül jártak, amit a legnagyszerűbb bájitaltan tanárral készült eltölteni.  


**~~~** **☆VÉGE** **☆~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – Scamander igazgató Dippet elődje volt, és talán eredendően a magyar fordításban Salamander lenne, de mivel ebben nem vagyok biztos, így meghagytam az angol nevét  
> – A Véres Báró szelleme minden bizonnyal OOC-ra sikeredett, de mivel őt a könyvek alapján nem tudhatjuk pontosan, hogy milyen is valójában, így a magam által leginkább vicces személlyé alakítottam


End file.
